Upside Down
by Blastoh
Summary: Logan wakes up, in a new time, with new attachments he could never see coming...Post DoFP
1. Chapter 1

Shaking Things Up

The last thing he remembered was drowning.

Water filling his lungs and anger filling his veins.

He was helpless, and he hated it.

Erik really was a dick, even back in these days.

Logan tried to move, but it was all in vain, Magneto had manipulated pieces of the stadium he brought with him and used the rebar inside of them to impale Logan a thousand times over, effectively putting an end to Logan's journey. Both men knew this would be the last time they would see each other, as Magneto knew Logan had so very little time, and should he falter in Washington, then everything they had ever worked for would be lost.

With a cold smile, Erik spoke with the same towering confidence Logan recognized in his time, or in Erik's case, his future, "It seems you were wrong, you're not a survivor, like me." Then he shooed him away into the Potomac River, which was in reality about two minutes ago, but to Logan, it felt like an eternity. He couldn't move a single limb or muscle, he was for all intents and purposes _fucked. _He was mentally kicking himself, right when he was so close, he gets fucked in the end. He didn't want to give in to the notion that they had without a doubt sent the wrong person, but it was never more truer than it was at this moment. He had blew it, and because of it, the entire future was doomed as well. His face scrunched up in a frustrated and defeated frown, all the friends he knew in the present were as good as dead now, and what really killed him was the fact that most of them _were not even born yet_ in the current time he was , Bobby, Ororo, Marie, their futures were already over before they even began, and all because Logan was the wrong man for the job.

Sure, he had the ability to go back in time and withstand such a strenuous task on his mind, but he wasn't _capable. _

_There's a damn fine line between being willing to do something, and being able to complete it. Fuck my luck._

And right when he was teetering on the edge of consciousness, ready to give in to the darkness, his whole world went black. But only for a second. As if blinking away the lingering scenes of a dream, Logan awoke to the familiar setting of his own room at the mansion. It took him awhile to register everything, a look of confusion sprawled across his face like a crime scene, he glanced to his right, then to his left, immediately noticing a clock which was obviously not from the early 70's. It was 9:34 in the morning, the sun was shining bright in his eyes, and his bed had never felt more comfortable than it did now.

"What the hell?" He muttered, his mind still registering that...he was back home. Which meant somehow they did it! Whatever Xavier from back in the day did, it worked, and Logan wouldn't question it. He took some extra moments to let it all sink in, still in shock that the future was saved, everyone was saved! He had to get out of his room, he needed to see everyone, needed to know if everything was back to the way he so desperately wished it to be. He stormed out of dorm, and stepped into the hallway, drinking in the sights of the well lit, and well populated hallway. Kids were in the halls, scrambling to get to their next class. Out of one doorway, Marie and Bobby stepped out, clearly together which surprised the hell out of Logan. He would have figured that Bobby would be with Kitty but apparently, more things have changed than he thought. The pair noticed him and their faces were warm with...happiness. As if there wasn't a thing in the world that could go wrong. Bobby nodded his head and Marie beamed at him and he returned it all with a slight grin and a nod of his own.

He continued down the hallway until he heard a class already beginning and he peeked inside to see Kitty and Peter teaching a class, _on their own. _While the two weren't exactly senior X-Men last he recalled, they certainly had enough experience to be on the team, and they were trusted with more mature tasks than their two respective ages of 21 and 18 suggested. Logan whistled as he shook his head in disbelief, _Well shit, the kids just ain't kids anymore. _

_"_Good morning Logan, late start?"

Logan turned to the sound of a voice which sounded exactly like...

"Hank..?"

Hank, sensing the star struck tone in his voice only smirked, as if he already knew everything, "Just waking up I see. Good to know nothing has changed." He said cheerfully, then chucked to himself.

"Yeah, you two..." _Wow, Imma need a drink._

Logan continued down the hallway, slowly but surely, the students were clearing the halls until he caught sight of a woman with long blazing crimson hair that reached well past her shoulders, her body casually against the doorway, even from this distance Logan felt the same relaxed and cool presence that belonged to only woman. Her back may have been turned, but everything about this woman was just..._right. _The same rich, cinnamon scent, the familiar beat of her heart, oh yes, Logan had it all down by now. Her taste, her smell, the way she moved, everything. He wasn't the type of guy to just let his more _carnal _desires so obvious, at least not in the open, _Cmon...I ain't no pervert or nothin. It isn't so wrong if I was the silent observer kinda guy once in a while right, I mean, she was taken after all. __  
_

_Oh but since when did you care about that._

_..Touche.._

In all the while that Logan's train of thought took, he hadn't noticed he was virtually standing behind the woman now, one foot was basically going right in front of the other until he was almost standing right behind her, "Jean" he breathed, he was about to reach out for her, to make sure that this was real, and not apart of some sick dream he was having. When the woman turned around at hearing her name from a familiar voice, she took in the rugged visage that was Logan, and smiled a gentle, soothing smile, the same one that could calm the beast inside.

"Hey, Logan." When he didn't answer and just merely kept gaping at her, she asked genuinely, "Everything okay?"

"You're _here." _He said, still relishing in the fact that Jean was back! The Jean he knew, the Jean that had sacrificed herself for the good of the team, albeit, in the end the Phoenix took over, but that was besides the point, his Jean was back! Logan was still in mild shock as his hand started moving on its own, to touch her, he needed to feel her again, even in the most basic of ways. A rather selfish thought tried to rationale that this was one of Logan's main reasons for going back into the past to change the future, so that maybe, he could get a chance to get Jean back, so that everything he wished he could of done while she was alive, he could do now. And it seemed that this was his chance..."Where else would I be?" She turned herself to him, her look questioning, but still carrying the same light, playful smile. Logan's hand inched closer to cup her face until..._  
_

"Woah." _Another _familiar voice came in, followed by a hand brushing off Logan's hand. "Easy pal."

Logan stood there for a moment, everything was really getting into place now. "Somethings never change." _ Holy shit, it really doesn't. _Logan's mind kept his mouth from speaking the words, instead choosing to say them for him. Jean, must have picked up on this rather loud thought of his as her eyebrow quirked up as did Scott's. They looked at Logan who in turn looked as if he had just seen a ghost, and had fought it, all at the same time. The pair were even more taken aback when Logan placed his hand on Scott's shoulder and said, "It's good to see you Scott."

Scott rose an eyebrow above his visor, wondering if Logan had a hangover that was seriously screwing with his head, "Uh-huh...See ya Jean. Logan." Then he moved past them both and continued on his way. It was only silent for a moment before Logan felt Jean gently prodding around the perimeters of his mind, not exactly trying to get a glimpse inside, just trying to get a more general idea. She noticed that he had a rather...distant look in his eye, and the way he approached her was a lot...different, than most days. He looked like he hadn't seen her at all in years!

"Are you sure you're okay Logan?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." He tried to put on a reassuring smile, but he could tell that at this point it was most likely coming off as one of those creepy, "Get in my van" pedo smiles. When she cocked her head to the side, and gave him a skeptical look, he winced on the inside, _God, it's times like this..._

_You can be so weird. _Jean said in his mind, the little smile she wore now was almost enough to knock him off his feet, it was the same smile he had nightmares about, the one that could trample armies if given the chance. This woman was dangerously sexy, the fact that the Phoenix was somewhere underneath only enhanced that thought, and Logan felt a little more than just guilty at the realization that the Phoenix only made Jean _sexier. _The color of her hair matched her sex appeal, and Logan, like always, could barely stand it anymore. _  
_

But he couldn't miss the feeling of this feeling...wrong, somehow. It was as if his body was rejecting the thoughts of Jean with someone...else. His affections for Jean felt foreign, all in an instant. He wanted to fist her hair, and drink in her scent just to drown his senses in her essence, forcing his body to follow along with the sentiment that Jean was _anything _but foreign. He wanted to taste her again, he had only a few chances to do so before in the future he was used to, but this was, as far as he knew, an all new start for what he so deeply wished for the two of them. No sour memories, no deaths, none of that. The team was back together, unfortunately, it seemed like some things do not indeed change, and Logan was somewhat disturbed that a great portion of his body rebelled against the thought of him and Jean doing anything other than friendly hugs, or kisses on the cheek.

_Yeah, I think you're right._

She laughed softly, her eyes drifting to her heels before meeting his again, he was still staring, and judging by how he stuffed his hands in his pockets and averted his gaze to the windows, he must have caught on to it too. She soothed his embarrassment by speaking first though, "I'll see you later Logan."

"..Oh, yeah, see ya Jean."

She gave him one more smile before walking off, his hearing picked up on two sets of heels however, one walking away from him, and another set coming towards him...

"Hey, Ro."

"Morning Jean. Seen Logan?"

"Yeah, he's in there. I think he's having one of those days again."

"*Sigh* That's everyday with this man." Logan heard two giggles and "See you laters" while he grumbled in his pockets. _Things really don't change. Ro and Jean still gang up on me. _

He hadn't seen Ororo yet, and he hadn't missed the part of him that called out for her, as if he needed to see her. There was an unmistakably warm spot inside his chest that was damn near giving him first degree burns from the inside at the mention of her name, hearing her voice wasn't anything new to him, he had just been with her before he went back to the 70's, so it's not like he _truly truly _missed her or anything...But his body begged to differ.

And Logan was a man that could only resist his body's needs for so long.

He walked away from the doorway of Xavier's office just as soon as the older man had finished organizing his things, leaving a puzzled look on his face as he couldn't even get to greeting Logan properly. Logan didn't mean to be rude and storm out of Chuck's office like that, but he really had to go see Storm.

Like, really, REALLY, had to go see her.

"Storm." He said rather curtly, still trying to gulp down the near giddiness that he felt at seeing her. All the sweet things his chest had almost pushed out of his mouth to say got gulped down, Logan was having an internal struggle, and it drove him even crazier as he took in her scent almost immediately, the familiar smell of orchids and fire, mixed in with a little bit of fresh rainwater, which meant she was in a good enough mood. If her cheery smile was a preview of anything.

"Bout time you got up, I didn't think I wore you out _that _bad."

_Wait...what? _

Logan was about to ask if Ororo was on one of those "mollies" that he heard some of the students talking about, Ororo wasn't the type of woman that used drugs, _But shit, anything can happen apparently. _

"Wh-what. I, ah, don't know what you're..."

"Oh, we're playing coy now are we? The great Wolverine, that thought he could never be tamed. What say you now in your defense? Oh, thats right, there's nothing you can say, this time, _I _won." She said smugly, yet he couldn't turn away from the somehow familiar warm spot that was now raging like a wildfire inside his chest. It seemed he pissed it off even more everytime he tried to deny it the chance to claim Storm, _again apparently. _

All thoughts were ceased when she strolled up to Logan, as if she owned the man, and placed a lingering kiss on his lips, which even though he didn't see it coming, he couldn't help but react instantly, as he gave into it, purely out of instinct.

_WHAT THE HELL._

Logan didn't know what the hell he was doing right now. It just seemed so natural, like he was riding a damn bike. And while he didn't have the nerve to question it openly, he was scared shitless.

_What the hell did I do while I was fuckin..."sleeping" or whatever! Me and Storm, last night? The fuck is this._

His hands unapologetically groped Ororo in all the right places, as she moaned into his mouth, but thankfully, she minded their current position, and separated herself from Logan's mouth. He let his hands off of her body, which even through the white slacks she wore, he couldn't help but appreciate her curves. The imprint of her body was in his mind somehow, clearly...things, had transpired between them. And if Logan didn't know any better (which right now, he didn't), he would say that they were...together.

"I, ah. Hmph." _Just fuckin roll with it. All I know is that the professor better keep his promise and tell me just what the hell happened while I was sleep. _"Well, you should know by now that I don't settle for second place, darlin'. These claws ain't silver, so why should I settle for anything less?" It came out gruff, and husky, definitely not what he had in mind. _Do I have any control over anything anymore?_

"Wow, silly me to think your ego didn't inherit your ability to heal. But that sounds like a challenge you're subliminally issuing out to me. If that's the case," She got dangerously closer once again, this time her eyes were doing that freaky, misty eyed thing that he knew so well...so, so, well.

_More than I ever will have known apparently._

"Challenge accepted." She whispered in his ear just as huskily as he had sounded. _She really isn't helping matters, she keeps talking like that then I'm just gonna have ta'..._

_"_But no, not now cowboy. We both have classes to teach, and I've got to get to it." She started to move past him, heels against the floor, hips swaying only for one set of eyes to see, "I have a class...to teach?"

_Fan-fucking-tastic._

"Yess. You do. History, now get to it, can't leave the children waiting, Mr. Logan." She said affectionately, not even bothering to mask the familiarity in her voice that spoke of a bond the two had shared so far in this new reality.

"History, huh...Yeah, I could use a bit of help with that." He muttered, rubbing his hand through his hair to make sure that he wasn't bald too.

_The Old Man has a lot of explaining to do...At least I'm not bald though._

And with that, Logan shook his head, then walked back towards Xavier's office, hell-bent on getting answers.

* * *

_A/N: Well, this is something I've been meaning to write for the longest time, ever since seeing DoFP, and thankfully, the ending of the movie gives so much free reign to work with, that I don't have to be restricted by canon as much as writing a post X3 would have been. Thankfully the band is back to together though, which means I get to work my devious little mind on something big. ;) Review or PM at your leisure :D_


	2. Chapter 2

Rolling Thunder

After Logan's chat with Xavier, he found that he may have needed a more than just a couple drinks to get a better grasp on things. He contemplated leaving the mansion altogether, but new better than to do that. Sooner or later, someone was just going to drag him back. If not Marie, then he knew it would be Storm to do it. She usually hadn't in the past, or the past he remembered that is, but now that apparently they were dating for two years, he wouldn't expect anything less at this point.

_TWO damn years of my life I spent with someone that I don't even remember._ No matter how many times Logan ran it through his head, it never sounded any better, and while he was actually okay with the idea that it was Ororo and not some random stranger, he couldn't drink down the disappointment that he felt at knowing it wasn't Jean. _Not even in this damn life. _His lip curled up involuntarily, and a low growl of frustration escaped his throat as he took a swig of his beer. He sat out on the front steps of the mansion, just gazing out at the sunrise, trying to enjoy what little time he was destined to have left to himself, when he felt a presence open the front door, and came out to sit next to him. The scent smelled of Louis Vuitton and just wreaked of nothing short of all business.

"Didn't figure you the kind of guy that watches the sun set Hank."

"Nor I you."

"Yeah, well. Not really much else to do now that school's out for the day. Believe me, I'm not a fan of this sappy shit either."

It was silent for a few moments between the two men before Hank spoke up, "You know Logan, Ororo is looking for you."

"No surprise there. Want a drink? I've got about 3 six packs left..."

"Be serious Logan. I know you just woke up from...the past and-"

"And what Hank? I'm fine."

"I can see that. But you're out here brooding for a reason, and one can only assume that it's for a good-"

"Look, Furball, I get it. You and Chuck are worried about me, I can see that. But I'm not gonna go on a killing spree or nothin." Logan huffed, he picked out another bottle of beer and gestured to Hank, whom after a moments hesitation, took it.

"Thank you. You know, I had never seen Ororo so happy before. I mean, the Professor found you last, out of all us. For some reason, I'm not sure. But before he found you, Ororo was happy, but not _happy. _But listen, Logan, do not, I repeat, do not ask, nor blurt out any of the information I am about to tell you. If not for your sake, then mine, for she'll have my hide before the nights over. Are we clear?"

Logan grunted and mouthed a word that sounded something close to "Sure" which was enough for Hank to continue, he trusted Logan, well, he prayed to God he could, "Very well, I'll take it. But anyways, a few years before you came back to the mansion, Storm had taken a trip back to Africa, she had gotten an invite to a gala in Wakanda, I did what I could to try and reason with her to see if she would open up about it but she told me it was nothing, and from what little expert knowledge I possess on women, that's usually a sign to drop the subject. She did say something about an "old friend" from her childhood though, but beyond that, she wouldn't say. But what I _do _know is that _you_ do more than satisfy her, Logan. You actually make her feel like a person that has someone to go home too."

When Logan simply sat there, still taking sips from his beer in silence, Hank took it as his cue to continue, "All I'm saying is, you have every right to feel the way you do, to wake up after all this time in a body that was, for all intents and purposes, on auto-pilot, would have me rather perturbed too. But don't turn your back on a good thing Logan, just because you don't remember it. After all, you know your body better than anyone, you should know it didn't make a decision in choosing Ororo without damn good reason."

Logan merely sat there, once again, reviewing the possibilities. What Hank said had merit, but he was still rather annoyed at his luck. It didn't take long for his body and mind to go to war again. If he could translate it all into words, he would say that his body is calling his mind out on being a spoiled asshole that's never happy nor satisfied, while his mind tried to rationale it all as being fiercely loyal to his memories of Jean.

_Who isn't the SAME Jean we know now, asshole. She's happy, with Scott, how about you just let the dead rest._

_But Jeans NOT dead. She's alive and well._

_And that's what matters most right? You have to have it all, everytime. Yeah, she's alive and well, but she's happy with SCOTT. Just like how WE have been happy with Ro._

_Yeah, but the thing is, YOU were the one that got to live those memories. Not me, I had to live with a damn ghost haunting my dreams for years!_

_Stop being a pussy and go find Ro! You'll see what draws us to her, you may not remember the two years we spent with her but here's your chance to make your own memories. Go on, find her!_

Logan let out a sigh. His head sunk low, while he massaged his forehead in frustration. He took one last sip of his beer before gathering the six packs next to him, offering Hank more beer's who only took one more.

"You may just be right...Thanks." He said before turning around to go back inside. Hank grunted in acknowledgement while he sipped his beer, upon setting it down he swiveled his head, just as Logan was getting ready to close the door, "Oh and Logan, welcome back."

Logan grunted and nodded his head, then closed the door to go back to his room.

"Wakanda huh...maybe Chuck could help me with that..."

* * *

Ororo had decided to head to bed a little early tonight. Today was just one of those days where she just wanted to lay in bed all day, but sadly, her responsibilities didn't show leniency towards day offs. If she could be honest with herself, she knew _just _laying there in bed wouldn't be good enough, oh no, not in the slightest. That was one of the perks of a relationship, especially one with a man like Logan. They had been together for two years now, and Ororo was proud to say she was just about at that point to where she was %100 comfortable with being around him. They still had their separate rooms but much like Jean and Scott, chose to sleep in each other's rooms more often than not. Well, Logan liked sleeping in hers better because he said her scent helped calm his already rattling mind, even going as far as to say the nightmares were cut down by %15.

And for Logan, that was a big deal.

Ororo learned early on that while Logan wasn't a relationship kind of guy, he surely was a man that put his all into everything he did, no matter if he had a good chance of failing. The first months were rocky, ranging from difference to opinion, to Ororo's concern on Logan's "public manners when representing the team", to him accusing her of being bipolar which deep down inside, she was inclined to agree just a little bit with that notion. Sometimes, the other students would make small bets on who would be the one to cave first.

Ororo was proud to see that Logan was ahead, if the smug smirk on her face was any indication. Logan would be in her room any minute, knowing him, it wouldn't take him too long, especially on long days like this where he would like nothing more than to slip in her bed and knock out until tomorrow night. Ororo looked in her mirror, and looked herself over. She knew with the way she was dressed, Logan's attention would be on something other than sleeping for the night. Sporting one of Logan's T-shirts with gray boy shorts, she knew exactly how he would react, and found she didn't mind it. How could she, when he came out of her shower, a towel around his waist, and usually that would be it, save for the occasional night where he would wear boxers.

_Maybe it's not too late to change..._

_"_Ororo."

Immediately, her attention turned towards the direction of His voice. He was mostly dressed, a tank top with jeans, but no shoes. His hair was a mess, but that wasn't really anything new, he never did his hair, and she hadn't minded. But as soon as she drew her gaze to meet his, she could instantly tell that something was amiss with Logan tonight. She recognized the look in his eyes, and it was anything but what she expected from him. She wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight, at least not right away. Logan meant all business, and he had something he _really _needed to say.

"We _need_ to talk." The tone in his voiced brokered nothing but the most absolute urgency, and she could tell this was something that was eating at him for the longest time. He was prone to brooding for moderate periods of time, and when he held his thoughts in, they usually came out in rather...expressive outbursts.

Not so much of a tantrum, more like an sudden rush of...well, Logan.

And it seemed like this was going to be one of times. Ororo prepared herself mentally, slightly annoyed that she was proven right in her prediction that she would be granted no sleep.

_Goddess I hate it when I'm right._

_"_What about?"

"Everything."

_Yup. I definitely do._

_"_Such as?"

"Whose 'Black Panther?'"

* * *

_A/N: Had two versions for how this chapter was meant to go, and due to life being so fickle with time, I had to go with the shorter version for now. Will try to update frequently though, and I'll try my best to work with the many, many openings that DoFP opened up. So bare with me :D As always, I appreciate the feedback, and here my thank you to anyone who takes the time to read and review as well as follow/favorite. You guys are amazing. _


	3. Chapter 3

Night Out On the Couch...Almost

Logan was used to hurting people directly, whether verbally, or his personal favorite, physically. That's what he did best, fighting and killing. Sure, he could come up with a good game plan and adapt to any situation, but for the most part, Logan was the muscle with a brain. When it came to matters of the heart however, that was where Logan lacked true experience.

He knew the definition of love and loss, he had a hole in his chest that he couldn't tell you where it came from, but he knew it came from some tragic event in his past that no doubt came from a woman. Or multiple. He had this weird instinct to fiercely guard and protect the few women he had chosen to get close to, he couldn't explain it, but if Logan got attached, he got _attached. _Not in a stalker boyfriendy kind of role, but as a alpha male cares for his pack, like Xavier cares for his students, just on a more baser level. His knuckles itched at the memory of Jean dying, ironically by the same things that were housed within his arms.

He had to comfort Marie on lonely nights where she cried in his arms due to her belief that her mutation pushed Bobby away and into the arms of Kitty, even Jubilee who felt like she would never be able to integrate into society without having to blow up her surroundings when things got bad, she thought her emotions were the bane of her existence.

_I think I can sympathize now._

Logan was unaware of why he wanted to get behind cover when he asked Ororo about who Black Panther was...but something inside had told him he had fucked up, really bad.

"You know how I feel about that..."

_If only she knew, cause on the contrary, I don't. _

"Just answer the question 'Ro." He said in a exasperated tone. He instantly wanted to facepalm, because he knew that the last thing he wanted to do was to show frustration when he had no right to, but at the moment, he really didn't care. He was still putting the pieces back together. And he was so close to telling her that he really didn't remember anything he did in the past thirty years due to him not being mentally present. Let alone the time that he and her had spent as a couple, which was quite a while.

He honestly wasn't sure how she would take that. It would effectively be the end of the relationship with the man that she knew before Logan's mind had returned to his body, or would it? He must not have been so different, besides the little exchange by the professor's room with Jean and Scott, the rest of the day had gotten on rather...normally. Pretty much the same as any other day, besides the fact that Logan was a teacher, teaching HISTORY no less, he couldn't complain about how this future was going so far.

"I honestly don't remember."

_Oh, shit! Bad choice of words._

This thought was confirmed by the increasing frown on Storm's face, as her eyes got cloudier by the second, a glimpse at her now fuming mood. "Hey, hey, what I meant was there were some things going on with me that you wouldn't believe. And because of said things, I'm kinda fucked up in the head."

_What a shit excuse. How does adamantium do against lightning?_

Logan braced himself for impact, he may not have shown it, but he was ready. He was waiting for the opportunity to dodge a stray bolt or for the gust of wind that would sweep him off his feet and towards Japan, but neither happened. Instead Ororo showed amazing patience, as if she's dealt with this event before.

_Jesus, she must have been through some pretty weird shit with me if what I'm saying ain't ticked her off yet. She probably thinks I've finally lost it._

After a tired sigh, she pinched the bridge of her nose and waved for him to continue, "Go ahead, explain." She sounded spent, clearly he had chosen a bad time for this, _As if any other time would be better._

_Hey, at least you're talkin' to her finally. God, we had to pull your ass out of the fire more than once, time to do it yourself bub._

_Who asked you to speak?_

_...Fuck off..._

"Okay, look, the reason I don't remember about this Panther guy is 'cause I ain't exactly been here. I mean, I have been, but only in body, not in here," he pointed to his skull.

He was about to go on when he heard quiet giggling from Storm, she had her head bent low, her arms folded across her chest, she walked back to her bed and damn near collapsed on it. It was clear she wasn't buying it and thought he was drunk again, or on some shrooms or God knows what. "So, you mean to tell me, the reason you forgot about one of the most personal stories I've ever told you, is because you were out of your mind? Of all the damndest things Logan..."

"Wait, Ororo, listen, if you want to know what's up with me, go ahead and ask Chuck, or Hank, they know. Take it from me, I ain't like it anymore than you do. But I just got back this morning, when you found me in the hallway, lookin' lost as fuck, yeah, I just came back like five minutes before that."

"..."

"Ro?"

"..."

"C'mon, darlin', say something."

_Yep, anytime now..._

She was still quiet, which was definitely not a good sign. Even before he woke up in this "timeline" he had learned to pick up on the telltale signs of Storm's moods. It was rather important to keep her level headed, as it could be detrimental to the team if somehow, someway, her emotions got the better of her. But thankfully, those times, were too rare, as she was a woman that made it a daily mission to keep control.

"You asshole..."

"Wait, what?"

"You ASS...HOLE."

_How the hell is this my fault?_

"You're mad at me? I didn't ask for this, do you even know the shit I went through to get here? The shit I seen in a world that would make everyone in this mansion shit their eyes out, I worked my ass off to prevent. I seen good men and women die, and I don't have a lotta friends, but I had to watch what few I had, _die, _so don't give me your shit just because I don't remember getting with _you! _If anything, EVERYONE here should be thanking me!"

And it was times like this that Logan really cursed his whirlwind of a temper. He didn't mean to come off as such a prick, but he had seen the good majority of the people in this house, hell, around the world, die. It wasn't a solo operation either, he had no allusions that while he was back in the 70's, people in his future were dying to give him more time. So why should he take Ororo's shit? She wasn't there, well, she was, but not _this _Ororo. This Ororo was spared, and she had even had a nice run with him as a bonus. And judging by the way his body was raging against him, he could tell it was mutual.

_You're fucking everything up! Don't treat her like she's nothing, that she hadn't made us feel like we're worth our damn salt. Get over your damn self, we did it, we saved the fuckin' future. Get over Jean, like we did, ain't shit happenin' there. Hell, even Scott KINDA likes us in this future. And shit, we kinda like him too._

_Stop fucking saying we! WE are the same person._

_Not anymore, you're stuck in a fuckin time where roses are purple and dinosaurs where boxers. That shit is done and over with. THIS is what we fought for. It may not have came out the way you wanted, but this is what we need now. If she was Jean, you would be on your hands and knees tryna repair the damage, now, do something!_

_...Fuck...fine._

"It's good to know that's how you feel, Logan. That the past two years have meant nothing to you, that you used me as a placeholder for until the time that you finally "come back to your senses" or whatever ridiculous excuse you're trying to use."

"Ororo,I-"

"I DON'T CARE. JUST LEAVE." She shrieked in anger, her hair now starting to whip around her face, a sure sign that Logan had perhaps crossed the one line that he kicked himself for not recognizing. If he was any other man, he would of backed off in fear of the power that was Storm. The runaway train that was Logan was not afraid however. If she wanted to see how much he cared, then so be it. Logan was going to listen to his body this time, his instinct.

He wanted to protect Ororo, but not from a foreign enemy, oh no.

From himself.

Standing his ground, he closed the door, knowing that if this was any preview for the rest of the night, a closed door would do nothing to hide the voices and the emotions that preceded them. This wasn't what Logan came up here to Ororo's room for, but he wasn't turning back, not without setting things straight.

_I'm gonna do more than that._

_Good. _

"Damnit, woman, it ain't gotta be like that! Just listen to me, if not for me, then the for everything that we went through. I may not remember any of it, and I ain't expecting you to be okay with that. But shit, I never said I wouldn't try to make up for it. I never said anything about you not being worth the trouble, I just didn't fuckin' remember anything! I woke up to a future where I don't remember any of the shit I've done." She was still seething, but more from the realization that he didn't remember her, or more specifically, the things they shared. All the personal memories she retold, just for him, the pain, having to watch her mother slowly die for three days in a car crash that devastated her and spawned the claustrophobia that plagued her to this day. Even now, Ororo could feel the walls slowly closing in on her, she unconsciously stuck her arms out, as if trying to shove the walls back, how ironic that the man whom had helped her conquer that fear, was now the result of it's reemergence.

"It's all so...close again. The walls Logan. Just leave, please."

Logan wasn't having it, he instantly picked up on her claustrophobia, it seemed every little quirk about his friends in this reality had stayed the same. _Story of the day it seems. _Logan took another step forward, he had to help her through this, he didn't even know why he even bothered past this point, but that same familiar feeling he had gotten in the hallway when he had seen Ororo this morning had started spiraling out of his control now. It was directing his movements, as if another man was in place of Logan. A man that knew Ororo better than Logan did, a man that _loved_ Ororo.

"No, baby, I'm here now. Ain't nothin' gonna hurt you no more." He took a couple of steps and was now cradling her in his arms, letting the fears crumble in his embrace, which he knew was working. At least if only to calm the Storm, it was worth it. He would bare her wrath later, and if this was a fight he had to repeat with her for the next hundred years then oh well. It was better than the alternative. He still wasn't sure just what the hell he was doing in here, holding Storm like this. He had envisioned this same position before, there was no doubt of that, but it was with a different woman.

Even Jean was a different woman now. It was as if there was no chink in the armor that was Jean and Scott. The two looked so comfortable together, like the day he had first stumbled into the mansion. They were happy then, but that was because Logan was never there. And perhaps, that echoed the truth of this reality, he was never truly here, until this morning_. _

The sobbing continued, but the smell of rain was dying down, and the ozone was getting had thinned out, going back to normal. He still wasn't sure if he was the ideal man a woman in her right mind would choose for a relationship...but based on how Ororo reacted just now, he may just be the right one.

_So. Is this what it felt like? _

_What, like you actually give a shit about someone? And don't even say Jean, she was never yours to begin with. But y__eah, it was worth it. Most of the time, shit was like this, but I'm telling ya, there ain't no other like this damn woman, I swear it. You'll see. _

"You're right."

"Darlin'?"

"It's wrong for me to blame you for this..."

"There's something inside of me...That's telling me this is right."

Ororo couldn't help but feel the ting of hope in her chest. She still felt very unsure of him, knowing that she spent two hard, yet extremely joyful years with someone-only for it to all be for naught because he wasn't "in the right frame of mind" hurt, badly. But she still couldn't give up hope, for things weren't exactly lost, but the dynamics of their relationship had changed now. Indefinitely.

"Is that what you believe?" She looked up at him, cerulean eyes meeting a deep hazel.

_"_Without a damn doubt in my mind."

Ororo was satisfied with this, well, at least that's what Logan had gathered from her putting her arm around him, but laying down in the bed-which prompted him to do the same. It was clear to him she was about to get ready for bed when he had first walked in, as he just now took in her sleepwear, more specifically, how she looked in it. A shirt too big for her which judging by the scent was clearly his. Little short shorts that she knew would get him a little riled up inside. _Damnit Ororo..._

_Jesus, I can see what you meant now._

_Heh, told ya. Good job, by the way. You handled that pretty good, considering._

_Yeah, well. Looks like I got a shit ton more to go through. How often was this?_

_If I told you that, you would get annoyed and groan, and she's just now gettin' to sleep. We'll deal with that shit later. Damn these jeans are uncomfortable to sleep in. Take em off already._

Logan let out a grunt, and carefully got up from the bed, uncharacteristic care in his step. If this is what the last two years were like then Logan was going to have to dig in to the foxhole, and find the strength to put up with it. As he pushed the jeans down, he looked back at her, looking rather peaceful considering their rather heated exchange moments prior. The same warm feeling had returned, but Logan pushed it down to a manageable level. As he got back in the bed, he put his arms around Ororo again, and closed his eyes. Before he could let sleep take him, he breathed in, and let her scent fill his lungs. The scent now registered permanently, he closed his eyes, and let sleep take him for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Refresh

Ororo woke up first between the two, which she wasn't truly surprised by. Last night, Logan claimed to not have remembered a thing from their two years together, or even the years he spent here at the mansion. She wasn't even trying to rack her brain around whether or not he was lying, but she was rather annoyed now, instead of hurt like the previous night.

_He wakes up, and all of a sudden he doesn't remember a thing. I've heard some break up excuses before, but Goddess damn you for making up the sorriest one. _

Still, she couldn't complain too much about her luck, it wasn't as if he was gone forever, because here he was, maybe out of guilt, or perhaps he actually does still feel the same as he did before. She couldn't tell. But judging by the way he was holding her right now, she was willing to bet that it's genuine...or he was a better actor than she gave him credit for being.

It was basically the same as every other morning, she would wake up in his arms and she would in turn, prod and prod until the beast would finally awaken. A tight smile formed at her lips as she gazed at the primal man, he would always argue against being domesticated, tamed, whatever. But she couldn't help but see just how content he was with being just that, even if what he claimed was true and he hadn't remembered a thing indeed.

She couldn't completely discount that story, and as she thought it through, she began to think of it as a delusion or the worst joke he has played on her yet. But stranger things have happened, so Ororo was not going to judge, until she got the truth, that is. After all, her own existence is practically a fable in its own, as well as everyone else at the mansion. Combined, they are enough to form a comic book, or hell, even a movie. Ororo sighed softly and unwrapped herself from Logan, which even now, was done rather reluctantly. He grunted in sleepy disapproval at the loss of a warm body to lay with, but hadn't yet woken.

_Some things really don't change. _

Ororo sat up and let her chin rest in her hand. It was a Saturday morning, so she didn't really have anything to do, and she was inclined to lay back down and "Logan things out" until the early afternoon, but decided against it. She groaned to herself upon glancing at the clock, seeing it was 20 'till 11, she was beyond happy that it was a Saturday, and the kids were welcome to spend their weekend how they saw fit...Reasonably so, that is.

Ororo would have to get up and take Jubilation out to the mall for some clothes and in the evening it was movie night at the mansion. Due to Hank's "connections" he was able to acquire the latest Transformers movie, Age of Extinction, earlier by at least a year, but Ororo wasn't complaining, implementing a movie night was one of the greatest idea's that Hank had ever come up with, and if it wasn't for movie night, she would never had the chance to have gotten relatively close enough with the grumpy ol' man that Logan is. She thought of how cute he looked with the female students all crowded around him like he was Papa Bear (or in his case, wolf) and even though he wouldn't come outright and say it, he was basically a father to them already with how protective and caring he was for them.

He would hate her for saying this but she thought it was downright adorable, and even now, as she looked at him she could tell that apart from his huge memory gap, he was relatively the same man. Same mannerisms right down to the sleeping habits.

_Yep. This is him, my Logan, I think._

She still wasn't exactly sure where they stood, but he hadn't left her side at all, so that gave her more room to work with here, but she inwardly groaned at the prospect of having to relive old wounds all over again, especially one that was ever present as T'Challa was. Considering how she had known him practically her whole life only buffed his standing, he would never go away, not while he had his say. But Ororo was no fool, she knew that despite her numerous efforts in the past, what they had, or what she wanted with him would never go into fruition. He was a man that was too consumed by his own personal mission and role in life to ever devote his self to another, even her.

She sighed deeply, for there was much more to it than that. And it appeared that her and Logan would have to do some heavy lifting again, but for now, Ororo wanted, no _needed _to hear this explanation. And she wasn't content with waiting for the beast to awaken.

With one finger, she poked him in the back, hoping it was enough to send him a light shock through his spine. It wouldn't hurt, but it would annoy him out of his mini-hibernation. After a few grumbles, it was clear that whatever the man had been drinking or doing last night before he came to her was doing its trick. He was definitely out cold. But that wasn't going to stop her from trying again.

"Same old Logan. Wake up!" She said rather loudly in his ear followed up by another quick shock. This time the man jumped out of his spot, and rather comically, out of the bed too, right on his ass.

"Jesus!" He exclaimed, followed by a quick _shink! _His claws were out now, and he was scanning the room for the intruder, only to find a sole person in the room with him, and she was currently giggling to herself, a guilty smile on her face.

"Christ, what the hell is wrong with you woman?!"

"Oh please, it's not the first time."

"Well shit, if I could only remember the other times!"

She gave him a sour look, but let it go. She herself got up from the bed, and began walking to her bathroom, "There's not a lot of ways to wake you up that I know of. Sending a quick spark up your spine is the only way to get an instant reaction out of you. And no, I wasn't going to wait, you wake up in the evening!"

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "I'm not that bad..." He grumbled, _She knows me better than I thought. _This was the first time in a long time that he had woke up next to another woman in the morning. Considering how the last couple of years went, he didn't exactly have alot of opportunities for that sort of thing. _But apparently in this time, I did, and still do. _"I suppose you want answers." He called out to her.

"Wow, so perceptive." She lightly teased, "So am I gonna get what I want or is it gonna be another battle?"

_When was it ever...You're the one that can't answer a damn question. _He scrunched up his face lightly, _She makes it seem like I'm that bad._

_To be fair, you kinda are._

_You just can't keep quiet eh..._

_I'm you, I never do. _

He grunted his displeasure but didn't vocalize it beyond that, "Well, the short story is a helluva lot better than the long one. And besides, all those details ain't gonna do either of us any good."

"Okay, well, start from the beginning then."

Logan sighed, and sat down on the bed, wringing the last remnants of a surprisingly peaceful sleep from his eyes, he recounted the Sentinels purge of mutants and their human sympathizers alike. How friends were lost, and how close the mutant race were to extinction. He told her about how the only hope to save the world from such a fate was to go back in time in order to prevent Mystique from pulling the trigger on the man behind the Sentinel's, Bolivar Trask. She seemed rather appaled to hear from Logan that Magneto himself was there to help the X-Men in their fight, but she didn't say anything about it. Of course, she wasn't surprised to hear that his own paranoia regarding the security of the mutant race was what almost prevented their mission from being successful. While they have had their run ins with the man over the years, but besides the incident in New York where they first found Logan and Rogue, they surprisingly hadn't had anymore issues with Magneto...yet.

"So? Whaddaya think?" If Logan had to be honest, he wasn't sure how she should take it. On one hand, he had expected her to bust out laughing, slapping her knees and everything and the ridiculousness that was Logan's story, and on the other, he expected to get smited for what she no doubt believed to be a crap story. _Last thing I need is for her to think I'm a total fuckin' lunatic. She'll probably start barring her windows too. I won't even be surprised if I find a gate in front of her damn door. _Logan nearly shivered at the thought.

"I think...it's about time I gave you an answer to your question. About Black Panther, that is."

_It's only fair after all. But how will he take it? Like he did before? Damn near tearing up the simulation of T'Challa in the Danger Room? He probably thought me to be an unsullied angel that could do no wrong. And that T'Challa had violated me in some way. This should be interesting, to say the least. Well, here goes._

"Black Panther was...well, me and him were, King and Queen, of a country, Wakanda. He was my husband of 5 years, but we were together long before was the first man I ever loved, and made love to. I met him when I was so young." Her voice trailed off, and she sat there weighing her choices on how to proceed. She knew from past experiences he could be a very patient man when the time was right, and he wouldn't rush her through any of this, but he didn't like beating around the bush. _Short story it is then._

"Well, me and him met when I was 12, and not soon after we...you know."

All of a sudden, Logan's formerly stoic demeanor had changed into a cross between outraged, and downright disgusted. Much like how he was the first time she told him the story. And Ororo could only accurately guess how he would react.

"What the fuck?!"

_Shit._


	5. Chapter 5

Refresh II

"Logan..." Ororo sighed, she really didn't want to go into round two this this soon. She had just woken up for Goddess sake! She was slightly annoyed that his reaction was the same, she wasn't a saint, and she could bet her life that she wasn't any different in his time. But she could never know for sure, because this was her life she was retelling, not his. While she could understand his outburst, for it isn't everyday one hears of someone who lost their virginity at such a young age, but Ororo was from a different world than Logan. He wouldn't have understood unless he was T'Challa himself. And lord knows how happy Ororo is to know he's nothing close to the man.

Not that she held anything against him for annulling their marriage, but she just couldn't go through another relationship like that. One where her man was more devoted to work and his interest rather than his wife. She couldn't hold a candle to the people, and she knew that, and accepted it. After all, being an X-Man meant that you had to put others first. But after a while, Ororo just had to ask herself, "Where was the love? Where was the fire? The chemistry? Her _husband?"_ She knew the kind of life T'Challa and herself led, but she honestly thought they could get past all that.

But Ororo had to face the truth, and it was that the Black Panther was to consumed by his mission to have any time for a marriage. But at least he broke it off before it decayed to the point of a corpse, and for that, she could thank him.

"What? Am I supposed to be okay with that shit? Jesus christ, the guy is a fuckin' rapist and I'm supposed to just dilly dally on my way-"

"Logan! It was consensual. And we were both the same-"

"God, Ororo, you fucked around with an old ass man-"

"LOGAN HE WAS 13."

"Hm?...oh...well, ah, well shit..."

_God, I'm one to talk. Me and her have been fuckin' for two years, and I'm old enough to be her dad's great granddad!_

"Jesus, you were just a kid Storm."

Ororo picked up on him using her codename almost instantly. He only called her that when in his mind she had done something that either pissed him off really bad, or when he was brooding in the garage, insecurities festering over his worth in their relationship. She knew he could be one of the cockiest men around who knew exactly what they had going for them, but almost immediately after, he seemed to kick himself for it, thinking he wasn't capable of deserving her affection, or maintaining it for that matter. Logan was always so worried about what Ororo _might _do or what might happen to her while he wasn't looking, that he was blind to the love for him that she was obviously radiating. Thankfully, over time his insecurity was starting to die out. As his role as a father figure and mentor were cemented in the house, he became comfortable, nigh content. He wasn't a man that liked to stay in one place but she was glad to see him stepping into this new life surrounded by those who had his back.

"I'm not a kid anymore Logan, times have changed, and so have I. You've known me for so long, and even in this time, or the next, you should know I am the farthest thing from a child that is world-weary. I have always remained in control, for so long I was aware of who I was, and what I was doing. And when I was stuck under a wrecked car, with my mother dying slowly before my eyes for three, long days, I knew that whatever I had before was forever lost. I had a new life, and I had no choice but to embrace it."

The words came out so easily, she had almost forgotten what she was saying, like it was second nature, like she was calling upon the mighty winds and thunder. It was always so easy with him, no matter his reaction, she knew how he loved nothing more than to find another soul that had seen some shit and was weathered by it. But had to keep moving on, because like him, she was a survivor, and no matter how tarnished his formerly perfect perception of her was, he never stopped thinking of her as a goddess. None short than the one Ororo would pray to. His love was in his eyes, much like the blazing gold that tore through anyone who dared to match his gaze, and when he loved, he loved hard.

"As cold as this may sound, T'Challa was just the first step in a long road. I experienced so much with him, and we went through alot more together. He had his enemies, and through my love for him, they became mine. But unfortunately, as beautiful of a country that Wakanda is, I could not share the same love he had for it, rather than me. I was a queen you see. But I just...couldn't do it. Not like he could, that was not my calling, and it never will be. I can't put the needs of the many before those I love, it's selfish, and I know it. Admitting to that contradicts everything I do here, but it's true Logan. I'm just so damn selfish!"

She grit her teeth, and clenched her fists, clearly unhappy that she had just admitted such a personal thing like it was so easy. She hadn't even told him this before his "mind came back to his body". This was completely new, and if she was anyone else, she and Logan would have the same expression on her face.

"Damnit Ororo. Stop it." He gritted, then pulled her into his arms. He felt her resistance, and on instinct alone, he clenched around her body tighter.

_Okay, I'm guessing you know how to handle this?_

_Yup, take notes. You'll need to learn this shit. She thinks you're tryna show pity, like ya' feel sorry and shit. That ain't the case, what we're about to do is do the same thing she would do for us when shit gets to our head. Which happens alot, and you know it._

"Stop it, this ain't pity, Ro." He said, "You and I know damn well the choice between others and the ones you love ain't easy. As far as I know, I ain't had to make that choice, and if I did, I ain't had to do it more than once or twice. But shit, I know I couldn't do it, and if I did, the consequences better be somethin' I can handle. You ain't gotta explain to me, shit, I'm the one that should be doin the explainin' most the time. But you? No, you ain't got to. I'm the most selfish motherfucker in this house, so let me tell you, you're not selfish Ro..."

"Then what am I?"She breathed.

"They call it bein' human."

Taking her by surprise, he gruffly placed his left hand on the small of her back and fisted her hair with his right, then pulled his right hand back to expose her neck, then nuzzled into it. He left deep kisses on a spot only his body knew she _loved, _leaving a trail with his tongue, while his left hand began to roam. He gripped her backside and growled heavily in her ear, "My mind still doesn't know how to process this, but I'on care. I know what's right, and there ain't shit between the two of us that feels wrong." He bit down on her neck with enough pressure to make her squeal, and her body squirmed, perhaps from instinct. She knew what this was alright, _this _was Logan, _HER _Logan.

"Logan, please..." She moaned, gripping a handful of his hair this time.

"Nah baby, this ain't that Logan no more." Something inside of her died then came back to life when she seen the gold slowly blaze over the hazel as he stared deeply into her eyes, his groin pushing up against her's now, "You _know_ who _this_ is."

His hand pushing up her shirt, well, _his_ shirt, he knew exactly what he was going for, and Ororo wasn't going to stop him. His hand palming a breast, and squeezing it with the same rough intense pressure the Wolverine often used on her, he crashed his lips into hers and she let his tongue swoop in and take what it desired. Just as eager, she battled his for supremacy, and with her other free hand, she palmed his backside and squeezed, hoping to add more fuel to the flame.

He broke off the kiss (much to Ororo's annoyance), and was about to dive in for her neck again when his eyes met hers and seen the white clouding her eyes. Normally, the Wolverine would find that deadly, sultry gaze an utter turn on, but he was met with flashbacks from his intimate encounter with Jean in her medical room, right on the table. The frosty white was replaced by the raging black void that belonged to none other than the Phoenix. Ororo's face was replaced by Jean's, the black voids in her eyes spread through her face, making her look more like a demon witch than the beautiful, kind hearted woman, 7 doors down. The same volatile smirk of the Phoenix, plastered on her lips, her legs now wrapped tightly around his waist while her hands had a death grip on his back, latched on like the talons of an eagle.

The Wolverine's eyes blinked, and the image was replaced by Ororo, seemingly going back to normal until his eyes flickered again, this time switching back to Jean's visage. He blinked twice more to see both women were sharing the same confused expression, "Logan? What's going on? What's the matter?"

"J-Jean?!"

_What the fuck?!_

A high pitched scream echoed in his ears now, as he closed his eyes and slammed his palms to his ears, trying desperately to numb the painful screech. His first instinct was to pick up the pillows and place his head in between them, hoping the feel of something soft would lessen the terrible headache that the on-going scream had cursed him with. He recognized the scream in his head, it was the same scream that Jean, or the Phoenix had used when she called out to him, after the Professor's death.

_How could that fucking be? Jean is right around the damn corner alive and well. _

He looked back behind him and saw Jean's face with the Phoenix's soulless eyes looking back at him, confused and worried. She was reaching out for him, and her mouth was moving but he could hear nothing else. He put his hand out to her, hoping to create distance, and sprinted towards the door, hands still covering his ears, but he wasn't turning back.


	6. Chapter 6

Refresh III

"Professor, I need-I need your help."

Charles looked up from his pile of paperwork towards the source of the gruff voice, which belonged to none other than Logan. He seemed...uncharacteristically panicked. He was barely dressed, and he was sweating profusely. He had his shirt in his hands but for some reason the man wasn't in the frame of mind to put it on. He was out of breath and looked like he just got done with about 12 Danger Room sessions consecutively. He didn't even wait for Xavier to reply before he sat himself down in the chair facing Charles at his desk.

"Logan, is everything...alright?" He asked pointedly. If something had spooked the Wolverine, then it was no doubt something that should be looked into.

"Yeah, yeah. I-I dunno what's wrong with me."

"What happened?" He asked, now leaning forward in his chair.

"I, ah, just...don't know. I was with Ororo, and we were _discussing_ things, then shit got pretty heated," His hand was fumbling through his hair, and his face was frowned in such a way that suggested that he truly didn't totally know what had happened moments before he practically had a minor panic attack. "I started, seeing visions of me and Jean, seeing me and her...together, but it wasn't really her..."

"The Phoenix?"

"Yeah! Remember all the shit I told you about what happened before she died? Yeah, I was looking at Ororo, then one minute Jean got fuckin' stuck in her place! Then she started screaming, oh God. I couldn't stop it, I had to get out of there."

"And that was...?"

"Just now. Before I got here."

"In the time that you are used to...were you and Jean...?"

"Together? No, no, but I wanted to be. It was the same as it is here, her and Scott, I mean. Then I came along..."

A moment of unspoken understanding passed between the two men, with Charles leaning back in his chair, two fingers massaging his chin as he started towards the wall.

"That is pretty...troubling to hear Logan. I always suspected that your feelings toward Jean were warm but besides the occasional lingering look you never gave way to any...deeper feelings."

Logan _really _hated these types of talks with Charles. But he had no other choice. Like it or not, but he needed Xavier's mind prodding, and it was times like this that Logan was once again reminded of how truly damaged he was. He had this itchy feeling inside his chest whenever he felt like Charles was dissecting him from the inside out. It made his knuckles itch involuntarily, no doubt another memory imprint that his mind left behind before he lost his memory. Based off his rather vivid nightmares, he gathered that the pain must have been unbearable since he could still feel its after effects, and based on how Xavier was obviously trying to fiddle around the edges of Logan's mind, he could tell that he was silently asking for permission to traverse the full depths of Logan's mind to see what exactly was prompting these flashes of his world's Jean to interfere with his new life with Ororo.

Logan nodded his head, and waved his hand in a "go ahead" motion. To which Xavier nodded his own, then in the following second was in deep concentration. Xavier himself was shocked to see that the events that happened in Logan's time and the one he was in now were conflicting with each other. When it came to certain themes in his life, he would see two different memories clashing against each other, with Logan's mind struggling to come to grips with what his body went through in it's absence. In some cases, Logan did the same exact things that he had done in the other "timeline", but in some cases, some events were totally different. Xavier wasn't sure if he should address these events, as it would cause a great deal of turmoil inside an already fractured mind. Logan didn't know much of his past, and while he still couldn't remember much, it seemed that the time he spent in his younger body back in the 70's was actually slowly _recovering _his dented memories.

_Interesting..._

_What is? _

_I'll tell you in a moment, I'm still searching._

Logan gave an affirmative grunt, then settled his mind back down, relaxing as best as he could in the office chair he sat in. Xavier was still delving the depths of Logan's mind, carefully skimming the last few years of the 80's now. Finding them empty, he checked the forced imprints from his body, hoping to gain some sort of insight. Interestingly enough, Raven was a heavy influence during this time. He pushed harder, knowing now that he had found a good lead, he would have to prod alot harder to actually pull something out of Logan's mind. Logan started to fidget, and eventually Logan began to tremble, which in turn became outright shaking.

Xavier was seeing more than what he wanted at this point. He saw images of Logan in a lab, but instead of seeing what _should _have been William Stryker, he was actually seeing Mystique in his form!

_Raven?!_

_What the hell is going on up there-in here Xavier?!_

_Wait, I've almost got it Logan!_

_Whatever you're doing, it fuckin' hurts! Knock that shit off!_

_I can't, I've got a lead on something._

_STOP! I-I dunno if I can take this shit!_

Xavier didn't answer, he couldn't. The connection was becoming fragile, and he was running the risk of permanently damaging Logan's mind to the point of no return if he chose to force more of his will into strengthening the link. It was almost as if his body was fighting against the mind, trying to keep both Logan and Charles from seeing something it didn't want either of them to see. Images of Jean began springing up in Logan's mind, with memories of her smiling, her sparring, her holding off the water from engulfing the team at Alkali Lake were prominent now. These memories were now conflicting with images of Ororo and her smiling and sharing laughs with Logan. Then, images of a familiar man which Charles immediately identified as Sabretooth overshadowed Logan's mind. Charles seen the man in combat, with guns and his bare hands, taking down multiple soldiers in different uniforms. As the memories rolled on at an alarming rate, Sabretooth's own uniform changed, and so did Logan's. At this point Logan's claws were bone, instead of the adamantium that he was accustomed to seeing. It was clear that these images were imprints, and that Logan was most likely incapable of losing them completely.

Xavier picked up on a single word in his mind, that seemed to have shot up from the body, _SHAME. _After that, a ear splitting scream of a woman that undoubtedly was Jean made Charles break off the link with Logan, and pillow his ears with his hands trying to ward off the scream.

Both men cringed in their chairs and massaged their temples, trying to lessen the incoming headache that was followed up after the scream. Long moments passed, and they seemed to stretch on for a painful eternity, but soon, the scream had dissipated into nothingness, and just like that, the headache was gone. It was truly something strange indeed, and Xavier didn't know what to make of it all. All he knew was that something had happened in the 80's that Logan's body wanted to keep secret from his mind. And it seemed to be ashamed of that fact. Logan's body apparently had a mind of it's own. Whether or not that this is some new extreme form of Dissociative Identity Disorder would still need to be decided. Both men were still quiet, long after the headache had ended. Until Logan finally broke the silence.

"You said Raven back there. What did she have to do with anything?" Charles took note of how dead his voice sounded, but given how drained Charles felt after hearing such a debilitating sound such as the screech of the Phoenix, he couldn't quite blame him.

"I suspect, that she was an instrumental piece of your past besides what happened in 1973. I seen her posing as that man, William Stryker, overlooking an experiment perhaps...an experiment that included you."

"Wh-what?"

"I only seen glimpses Logan. It isn't enough for me to come up to a solid conclusion yet."

"The hell it is, I think it's just enough. I know what happened to me, well, at least in my time. But whatever you did to me just now, it triggered something in me. Felt like a flood of memories and emotions, and I couldn't handle it all. It was almost like what happened earlier with Ororo, when I kept seein' Jean-the Phoenix, in her place."

"Logan, if I didn't know better, I would say that your body was using your memory of Jean against you. Like a fail-safe of some sorts."

"What? That's crazy."

"Indeed."

"...It can't be, 'cause whenever I'm with Ororo my body is what's so...attracted to her."

"And the other half?"

"It ain't objectin'."

"Then perhaps its...both of "you" so to speak, that's using your personal memories of Jean against the other. Possibly as a warning shot that the other half is traversing too deep into the other's territory."

"Then that means I'm even more fucked up than I thought."

It was once again silent between them. With Logan slumping down farther into his seat, and Xavier suddenly finding the doorway awfully interesting.

"So what do I do?"

"It seems we'll just have to continue our sessions...Or we can try and find Raven and ask her ourselves."

"But let me guess, that won't be easy will it?"

"When is it ever?"

_Fuckin' true shit there. _

"She's gonna tear up this mansion if I don't go explain." Logan got up to leave, albeit he was dragging his feat. Logan felt like it was 4 in the morning with how tired he felt now that he had stood back up, he weighed his options of avoiding Ororo for a couple of hours in favor of sleep, but regardless of their relationship and the dynamics concerning them, he knew she wouldn't exactly like that idea, so he decided to just wrap up that discussion now rather than later. Considering how he had left things off between them, he knew she would _definitely _want to hear some answers.

_Theme of the fuckin' day ain't it. She wants answers, and I damn sure want some too._

Not surprisingly, his "other half" had chosen to remain quiet.

"Logan." Xavier suddenly piped up.

"Yeah?" He turned back, a slightly exasperated tone in his voice and step.

"She's concerned, confused, hurt, lost, a great deal of things at this moment. I hope you know the weight your actions and thoughts have on her. All I ask is that you choose this path carefully, for it concerns her as well now. I know you don't mean to hurt her, but we'll need to sort this out without having it affect her or your ability to work in the team. I am aware that you still have more to learn about how things work...here, but you and I seem to have more catching up to do than we thought."

Logan's gaze wandered to the floor for a few moments then shot back up to meet Charles'.

"I can handle it. Just see if you can find Mystique." He said, sounding a lot more sure of himself this time, then left the room.

Xavier rubbed his temple, leaning into the armrest of his wheelchair before mumbling to himself, "I most certainly hope you do."

_A/N: Hope I didn't confuse you guys too bad. While DoFP left alot of room for creative freedom, I still had to string together what I could such as Raven pulling Logan out of the Potomac River at the end of the movie. And the form she used which was Stryker's, led me to believe that something had definitely happened between the two. But anyways, we got more of Charles and Logan's memory hunting sessions coming up soon, but up next is more Rolo. So have no fear :D_


	7. Chapter 7

Eye of the Storm

___A/N: Took this chapter down, just so I can add a little something at the end. Hope you guys enjoy._

* * *

Ororo wasn't sure just what was going on anymore.

If it wasn't one thing, it was another with Logan. She had to clench down hard on her control in order to keep herself from smiting him sometimes, but normally, any other incident or argument they had wasn't anything that couldn't be solved in a day. He wasn't the type of man that would throw fits or tantrums like this for attention, in fact, he was the type of man that distanced himself from others so they wouldn't get the chance to see him in his emotions. That's pretty much what it came down to with Logan, he hated vulnerability.

And she could sympathize with that, for she hated it too.

And maybe that's one of the prime reasons that they had taken to each other so well over the years. They were both passionate, powerful people. Ororo of the elements, and Logan of the untamed wilds. They had an undeniable connection, and through it, they were able to find some common ground in order to open up to each other. Their relationship was built step by step, and while it was the farthest thing from perfect, it kept the two of them grounded, it kept them alive, fierce, all the things the Goddess blessed the Earth with, Ororo felt in Logan.

And it seemed that they had yet another obstacle to overcome.

It seemed that for all intents and purposes, her and Logan were going to make love again, this time with Logan's mind _and_ body fully into it. That is, until he became hysterical and started whispering out Jean's name, the look on his face burned into her memories, she had never seen him so...afraid.

The day that he was ever afraid of anything to the point where it sent _him_ running was the day that Ororo was in for the fight of her life, if she made it out alive at the end, then the Mother was truly on her side that day. But this wasn't an enemy that could be fought in the traditional sense, oh no, this was something completely unheard of. Ororo had to face the possibility that something in Logan's past, the past he was used to that is, was coming back to haunt him. And it was centered on Jean for the most part.

But what could it be?

Ororo couldn't remember the last time that he and Jean had ever had a disagreement or shared a longing look, so she scratched the fact that something...violent or intimate had happened between the two sometime in the past. But, she could only speak for herself and from what she picked up on while living with the two in the house.

_So that's it then, this was between him, and his Jean. _

While she didn't say it out loud, she couldn't help the sharp sting of brief jealousy that stabbed at her heart. She hated that feeling too. Jealousy festered, until it couldn't be helped, where it would then cloud ones decisions, especially when it came to someone you loved and what could potentially be another unwelcomed suitor.

And this time, said suitor was a little too close to home.

She made sure that Logan knew very well that she would not be a replacement for Jean. That she refused to be his because he couldn't have Jean, but he understood this, and them getting over this was instrumental towards building their relationship into what it was today. Unfortunately, now it appears that the heavy lifting would have to start all over again now. Which meant she had to bring him up to speed on everything that concerned their relationship in the last two and a half years.

_Well, it's clear that the intimacy doesn't need any work done there. _She thought to herself, bringing a sly little smirk to her lips as she got herself ready for the day. It was a Saturday, so she truly had no reason to hurry despite to make her usual morning "up and attem" routine. She was still deeply troubled about what had happened just minutes before, but despite the emotional and now physical whirlwind that is now her and Logan's relationship, she couldn't quite complain, because like many things it could be worse.

"At least he didn't wake up not remembering me at all."

"Could never do that."

She froze at his voice, clearly not expecting him back so soon, and so...deadpan. She regained her focus and turned to face Logan, whose physical appearance matched the tone of his voice. Drained, deadpan, like shit basically.

"Based on your facial expression, I'd say ya think I look like shit."

_Ever the perceptive one._

"Not word for word, but for the most part, yes. You look like you have seen better days." She said flatly, moving to her bathroom mirror to make sure her now shortly cropped hair was looking up to par for the day.

"Well, I know I've got some explaining to do."

"You're damn right about that."

"Hm," he grunted, "Well, don't go thinkin' I don't want you or anything. It's just a transition kinda thing I guess."

"Transition?" She fired back, her tone disbelieving, "You flat out called me Jean and ran away from me, should I just accept that's a part of your "transition" too?"

He sighed heavily, hand running through his hair as he kicked himself internally, finding that going back to sleep instead of facing her so soon was the much better option, "I ain't come back here to bullshit you. You know I ain't about all that."

"Granted, I'll give you that, but I'm not being irrational right now Logan. I have a right to be concerned about you. And considering how you called me another woman that just so happens to be a few doors down, suggests to me that there's more to your 'transition' than you would have me believe." She slammed a cabinet door to put emphasis on how she felt. Already she could feel the sunshine dimming in response, the weather ready to match her mood and heed her call if need be. She mentally put down it's need to protect her, and turned around to face him again.

"I'm a mixture of many emotions right now Logan, and quite frankly, I don't like it. But I'm willing to work this out with you considering our history and that my lov-my feelings for you outweigh anything else." She cursed herself for her slip up. The word was so easy to say now, it just slipped out without her permission. She didn't want to guard her love for him like this, but recent events have led her to overthinking just where his mind was at, and if it was roaming, well, she was nearly frightened to think his heart would follow, regardless of how his body felt about it all.

"You ain't gotta hide it 'Ro." His voice sounded so husky, and gruff now, same as usual whenever he spoke to her. The passion seethed through him whenever they were alone like this, and whether he knew it now or not, but she really, really, loved that.

_I don't care what he had wherever he came from, all I know is that he's mine now, and I earn my keep! I always do. _

_Oh Goddess, hush._

The possessive part of her that relished in clinging to him roared across her heart, wanting to claim him once again so that she could show him there was no doubt on her end. The overwhelming need to just say _fuck it_ and to put the ball in his court was never stronger. Especially when she knew how well he reacted to such a thing, it mirrored his own possessive, territorial ways, except that it belonged to a weather witch, and not a brooding feral.

"Hide what." She bit down on her lip, somehow hoping it disguised the arousal in her voice.

"The love, don't act like it ain't there baby." _Oh Goddess, he's coming closer._

"What, are you doing...Logan."

"Talkin'." He said simply.

"Then do so."

"Not from your doorway."

"So it must be from my bathroom doorway..."

"It can honestly be wherever you _need _it to be."

"You called me Jean."

"But you're not her." He pointed out.

"Doesn't change anything." She shivered.

"Didn't want it to." He was now pushed up against her, a flash of gold in his eyes.

"No, please. Explain first."

"Lemme do this real fast, show you it ain't about her, that it's about you."

"No! Tell me what I need to hear first." She fought back, her hands pushed against his chest, eyes clouded with a grey mist. This seemed to deter him, if only for a little while, but in the end he relented, and propped her up on the bathroom counter so he could look her in the eyes. Ororo seen the gold now give way to the normal hazel hue, which signaled that Logan was back in right mind...If that was the correct way to put things.

"Things happened between me and Jean. Not _here_, but back in the time I'm used to."

"Were you intimate?" She whispered.

"No. But I...we weren't anything."

"Don't lie to me! Please." She pleaded.

"I ain't lyin! We didn't do a thing, she was with Scott, same as here."

"But you weren't satisfied with that were you."

"I-I...No. But that doesn't mean things are the same now as they were then."

"Oh please," she spat out, once again pushing against his chest. This time she was successful as he was sent back a step or two. She used this distance to hop off the counter and stormed back into her bedroom. "You think I haven't seen you go through this before? How do you think we started Logan? Our relationship isn't a fairy tale. I'm gonna tell you now what I told you before, I am not your stand in because you can't have Jean. You can settle for the next best thing, but I refuse to fill in that role."

He stood there in stunned silence for a couple of moments before he shook his head, fumbling to get his words together.

"Wa-wait just a damn minute woman! I ain't ever said jack shit about you bein' a replacement." He shot back, clearly angered.

"You're right, but now it all makes sense now."

"What does?! For the love of God, I'm here aren't I?"

"Yes you are, your body is and always has been. But your mind nor your heart can sympathize with that notion."

"How the fuck are you gonna tell me?"

"Did you love her?" She asked suddenly, getting up in his face.

"What the- don't you? Is that a crime to love a friend?"

"Don't give me that! You did didn't you?"

"I don't see what difference it makes..."

"Of course you don't. I'm supposed to be okay with the fact that you're split between me and Jean?"

"THE JEAN I KNEW IS DEAD STORM. SHE'S LITERALLY FUCKIN' DEAD, AND GUESS WHO RAN HER THROUGH? ME. THE GUY YOU LAY WITH EVERY FUCKIN' NIGHT." He didn't even hear the words as they came out, and if it wasn't for Ororo staring to his immediate right, then he wouldn't have noticed that he had punched his claws right through a wall. He was breathing heavily, and his vision was clearing away. It suddenly dawned on him that in his heated confession, he could have blacked out and done some serious damage...to her.

And that thought scared him more than anything he could have ever fathomed. It was almost as if he had killed Jean all over again, except this time, it was Ororo, and he was too close to repeating that haunting decision all over again.

No more words were said between the two, as Ororo quickly back off away from him, not sparing a second glance.

"Ororo, wait!"

He tried to call out for her, but she was already gone, and in the hallway, he could see some of the students crowded around staring. It was obvious that their argument was louder than he had originally imagined, and without knowing what else to do, he cursed to himself, and took off in search of her once again.

* * *

"Ororo! Shit, where did she go." As Logan's search for Ororo extended on longer than he thought he would, he began to notice that the halls were thinning out with students until eventually, he was venturing around quiet hallways of the mansion he had never known existed. There were less doorways in general, as he knocked on each and every one he came across, he noticed that they had more of an office feel to them rather than a living space one. He guessed that these were for the staff to get away for some peace and quiet so they could get their work done. He had been hoping that at least someone had seen or heard her stomping through. Of course, that would be wishful thinking, because if Storm didn't want to be found, she wouldn't be. Cursing her past history as a thief and pickpocket and his own terrible luck, he came across the last door in the hallway, said a silent prayer, and opened it up. Instead of seeing the familiar white, shortly cropped hair, he seen long, shoulder length streams of blazing crimson. She was wearing another dress like the day before that hugged her figure closely, but this time the dress was a navy blue, which complimented her fiery head of locks nicely.

"Hey, Jean, ya seen Storm around here anywhere?"

"No, I haven't."

Logan hadn't missed the way that Jean had spoken with a slightly sultry tone. If anything, he would say that she was rather _pleased_ to hear that Ororo wasn't around. She practically undressed him with her eyes as well, and judging by the way she had immediately turned her attention from the stack of paperwork that sat on her desk to solely on him.

"Well, thats funny you should mention that because I can't seem to find Scott around here either." She said slyly. She drank him in hungrily, never taking her eyes off of his as she slipped an arm around his neck.

"The hell are you playin' at Jean?"

"You should know Wolverine." She said huskily, now feeling his muscular stomach up. Logan's lip pulled back in a disgusted snarl as his face fixed into a scowl. He knew what this was, he wasn't a fool when it came to matters of the body. It was clear that Jean wanted him, and it was clear that this wasn't anything new to her.

"I don't. And now that I'm seein' this, I dunno if I like it either."

"Oh, now it's you playing hard to get," Her lips in a delicious smirk, this wasn't the Phoenix but he could still feel the seething passion flowing out of every pore, "I can't say I don't like it."

"What the fu-!"

His words were silenced by an intense forceful kiss that he wasn't sure whether or not he should give in to or not. Considering how this was the woman that he was pretty much pursuing for half of his time at the mansion, he didn't realize that he would have such a hard time actually giving into this moment. Earlier, when he had admitted to Ororo that he was the one responsible for Jean's death in his "universe", he felt like a tremendous weight was lifted from his shoulders. It felt good to actually come right out and say it. Since the incident at Alcatraz, it had became an unspoken memory, with everyone knowing what happened, but no one wanted to speak upon it, almost in fear that it could happen again, albeit under different circumstances. But this? Logan didn't feel any of the longing that he had to feel her lips on his, none of the hurt which should have turned to joy now that this woman was in his arms, willingly at that. Why though?

_Ain't this what you wanted? This is what you so desperately wanted to come back to. Well, here's your chance. Take it. _

_Take her._

But could he? Was this something he wanted?

_Yes._

_It was..._

_The hell do you mean, "it was" ? Go on, take her, like you always wanted to._

_The fuck are you so encouraging for? You were the one telling me to forget about her!_

_..._

_What? Now you're quiet? The fuck is wrong with you? The fuck did you do while I was gone?!_

_..._

_TELL ME._

"I'm so glad you came to me that night, Logan. I say this enough, but I love this."

_But she don't love me._

_Nah, Ororo does._

_YOU STARTED THIS SHIT WITH JEAN WHILE YOU WERE WITH ORORO?!_

_Couldn't help it! Was carrying your sorry ass feelings for her while you were gone! I had to carry us both on, not you! I couldn't resist myself._

_And now you don't know how to let her go. Pathetic, fuckin' pathetic._

_She doesn't love us, she just loves fuckin' us. She won't tell or nothin, and us fuckin' Jean don't mean we don't love Ororo none. _

_Nice excuse asshole, but in case you didn't notice, Ororo thinks we're-no YOU, were faithful. _

_Like always, you put the blame on me. _

_You never deserved it more than right now._

"So this is what you want huh?"

She looked him dead in the eyes, "More than just this."

His upper lip pulled into an involuntary snarl, "Well, fuck it then."

* * *

_A/N: I know, I know, you hate me. Well, I like to stress the point in my stories that no one is perfect. Especially in relationships, and considering how it's Logan of all people, god only knows what he would be up to without HIS right state of mind. So, I guess you could say Wolverine is the body, while Logan is the mind, and just so we can clear things up, but yes, this is still a Rolo story. And I do love my cliffhangers, just for future reference. As always, leave me feedback, let me know what you and didn't like, thank you :D_


	8. Chapter 8

The Haunt

"Fuck it then...Get the hell off me."

Logan pushed Jean off of him harder than he thought he would, his face contorted in disgust, he didn't even bother to take pity on her shocked face. He couldn't believe that this timelines Jean was like this!

_Fuckin' slut basically. Look at what you've done._

_..._

When his "other half" chose not to respond, he took one last long look at Jean, making sure to take this sight in, as this was most likely the last time he would be seeing Jean outside of missions or at random times in the hallway of the mansion.

"This ain't you woman." _You ain't my Jean. _"Since when were you the type to make moves on your best friends man?"

Her face turned from a flushed, gaping expression, to a red and heated one.

"You should know, as I said you were the one who came on to me. I don't know if you got amnesia again, but you should remember at least _this." _She shot back, venom laced in her voice. Logan shook his head slowly, but he was never more disgusted with a person in recent memory than he was with her of all people.

_This shit's petty as fuck. This ain't the Jean I know, and this ain't me either._

"Funny you should say that, cause let's just say my mind came back to the right place. And it ain't between your legs either, I'ma tell you that right now."

"You think you can just cut me off like that? Everything we shared?"

"How long." He asked flatly.

"How long what?"

"How long were you fuckin' me behind everyone's backs."

"3 years."

"Wow, I'm fuckin' done." He laughed in sheer disbelief, and his head eyes shot to the ceiling. This was almost too much to be true. He wasn't blind to the fact that things were different in this new time, but he wasn't expecting _this._

"I don't remember shit. You can read my mind if you want, but my body has been somewhere that_ I_ haven't been." He pointed to his head to emphasize his point.

"I just can't believe you would do this. The Jean I knew may have been twisted between me and Scott but she damn sure wasn't no slut." He hadn't even meant to keep talking, but somewhere deep inside, he just couldn't keep quiet nor calm. He was drawing on his rage, and in so, his self control was slipping. He honestly just wanted to keep throwing barb after barb out there, and hoped that by the time he was done, somehow this conversation wouldn't have happened.

"I can cut you off, wanna know how? Cause I just met you yesterday, and you may have been ridin' my body, but you weren't with _me."_

"Oh," she spat dryly, a bitter laugh followed suit, "And you think Ororo was? I read your mind. I seen what you've seen, what you've been through. And quite frankly, you're no one to judge. I know this is what you want, me and you, you've been fantasizing about this, you've been dreaming, longing for this chance that you're getting right now. You may not remember what it feels like, but your body does. Give in, make your dreams reality, _Wolverine."_

Logan felt her tugging at his mind, just like how she was now tugging on his shirt to get it off. _She just doesn't know when to fuckin' quit it. _His lips pulled back into another sneer, and tried to push back her advances. As he fought back against her mental control, he found he couldn't quite shake her off physically, and unfortunately it was vice versa.

"What the fuck are you doing to me?!"

"What you desired most. Right?" She said huskily, her eyes becoming a haunting black.

Like the Phoenix.

"What the-you're dead!"

"Never."

She sent a mental shockwave that was enough to bring him to his knees, he covered his ears with his hands, just like when he had heard the Phoenix's screech, but it was strange as there was no sound, but the sensation remained consistent!

"This is impossible...you-you aren't Jean!"

"Bingo. What tipped you off?" The cocky tone was almost enough to enrage him out of his stupor, but it was all for naught, as he was ensnared again. And like it or not, the best he could do was try and fight back. Even though it was clear this was a battle he wasn't going to win, not unless...

"You can't do it twice. You barely had the gall to do it once. You'll never get over me, you'll never beat me, you can never come out on top because like it or not Logan, you're _mine. _Not Ororo's, _mine."_

Logan had never felt so helpless, yet something inside of him clicked when she said Ororo's name. All of a sudden, the urge to fight again took over, and while calling on his other half to augment his abilities would normally get him through the nastiest of situations, he found that the feral, more physical side of him was frighteningly quiet.

And it wasn't the Phoenix holding it back either.

_What the hell are you doing? HELP._

_..._

For once, Logan was defenseless. Just like the human that he would always pride himself on being above and beyond when compared to. This time, he was the sheep, the hunter now the hunted. It didn't take long for him to get angry again, and that anger was now doubled, for he had an outlet to take his rage out on, a reason, a visible enemy that needed the thrashing that only the Wolverine was able to give, but considering how his other "50%" was now silent, he found he had himself to be incensed at now.

_I ain't fenna go out like this. _He hissed mentally, the urge to snap his claws out was tearing at him inside. He knew he could, but he hated to admit that there was a profound hesitancy within that was based on the maddening fact that the monster plaguing his life was what remained of the Jean Grey of old. The Phoenix, who wanted him nothing more than a slave.

_"Yes. _Now you're getting it! This is what you chased after for so long, you craved for this! And you know the old saying Logan. Be careful what you wish for, you just might get it." She sneered. Her tone carried a sick and twisted triumphant melody in its wake.

_She thinks shes won._

_Has she? Depends on you._

_Where the fuck've YOU been?_

_Watching._

_She's trying to take over our damn lives!_

_She's been there, done that. _

_You're on her fuckin' side._

_NO YOU IDIOT. I'm on yours, we're in the same damn body, we're the same damn person, fuckin' fight back without me this time. Prove that you can carry your own damn weight. This woman doesn't own ME, but she sure as hell is owning you right now. You're a fuckin' embarrassment. I'm tired of dragging you around, you know what needs ta be done. Let her go already damnit._

It all made sense now, well mostly. It was clear that this Je-Phoenix, wasn't real, he knew that from the beginning. But now, he knew how to stop these hauntings of Jean from placing manifesting. He just had to say no and put a definite end to things.

_Just let the dead rest. Let the Jean you know rest._

"Fuck this!" He roared out, and found the strength to stand back up and unsheathed his claws with a loud _shink! _He plunged them straight into her chest, and stared her right in the eyes as he did it. She gave a loud gasp, and looked down to see his adamantium claws plunged through her chest. Logan didn't even know how long he was holding his breath through this whole exchange, as now he finally let the breath he was holding in for so long out, and was now breathing heavily. He never took his eyes off hers, and took note that the black soulless pools of eyes that belonged to that of the Phoenix, were now dissipating, and to his surprise, now mirrored his own.

"It's about fuckin' time." The words came out her mouth, but the voice belonged to no one other than his own. His face frowned in confusion and shock, but before he could say a word, the corporeal form of Jean had faded away into nothing. And Logan was now in the room, hands still forward where her chest used to be, the claws still unsheathed and unsullied by blood.

There was no one else in the room but himself.

* * *

_A/N: Pretty short chapter but I just wanted to post this before I moved forward by too big of a margin. If there were any concerns that this was going to be a Jean/Logan angsty story with Storm at the backseat then have no fear, 'cause that isn't true. As I said, this is indeed a Rolo fic, of course we know Logan's history with Jean, and I can't just very well write them off without getting Logan on the road to recovery. And it's also very important that it had to be himself to do it, fully and willingly without Wolvie or Charles' help. But as always, let me know what you guys think in the reviews or my PM__, cause I live for that shit. Lol :D_


	9. Chapter 9

All In or Nothing

Ororo knew that there was nowhere in the mansion that could hide to escape from Logan's senses. By now, she had witnessed at least a third of his heightened senses in action, and while it was truly a wondrous thing to be so in tune with ones body, it was a double edged sword, as it was a bane and a blessing all in the same light.

The man could smell you before he would see you, he could hear your meager attempts to sneak up on him, which would in turn make you more of a comedian rather than a would be assailant. The best way to deal with Logan, if there ever was one at all, was just to be upfront with him. He was a fan of blunt, direct people, and he respected brutal honesty and truth above all things. He wasn't a man that coddled the weak, but at the same time hated bullies. His sense of alpha-male like honor looked down upon those that thought they could push around those that didn't stand a chance, basically he had a "pick on your own size" mind state.

"If you can't test yourself against a real alpha, then you ain't got no place fuckin' around in his den." He once so eloquently stated.

To put it simply, Logan was all about business and pleasure. And he knew the time and place for both things.

And he definitely wasn't out for kicks today.

Ororo knew he was looking for her, and that he was going to give her nothing but the hard truth, because he knew she wanted nothing more, and nothing less. But what she didn't want, was for both parties to go into said discussion with a hot head, so she went to the only place where she was out of his reach...the skies.

Logan hated flying, and he would often grumble to himself when the blackbird was taken on missions, his death-grip on his seat all that kept him from tearing a hole through the ramp. Up here, she was truly safe however, like he was in the woodworks. She was in her element at the moment, and she wasn't in no true hurry to come back down to reality. She could see him now though, stomping through the halls, his normal grumpy scowl on his face, but he was harmless though, well, physically. He wouldn't lay a hand on the kids, but everyone knew not to mind his verbal barbs, even though it seemed like he meant it, he never _really_ means to wound, she had always thought he found it funny truth be told.

But she knew there wasn't anything funny about this situation, excluding just how ridiculous things seemed to become hour after hour. If Ororo didn't know better, she would say Logan had time traveled, except that instead of his actual body going back in time, it was his mind which was transferred into his younger body (which considering how he never truly aged at all past his mid 30's), which still sounded weird even after he explained it but by desperate times call for desperate measures, and if Kitty had powers like that then well...

_I should have her work that trick on me, I gotta few things I want done all over again._

* * *

Logan was still having no luck in finding Ororo, it's like the woman was a damn ghost on top of being a weather goddess. He grumbled in frustration and considered just giving up and going to get a drink, but all in all, Logan was tired of letting opportunities pass him by. All his life he was on the move, cutting off all communication with people from his pass to avoid attachments because he knew he wouldn't be around for long. It was just a way for him to cope with his own loss of memory, moving from place to place, meeting new people, leaving said people, taking in all the sights and smells, and of course his main source of income, cage fights. He wasn't exactly a "people person" but he hadn't took his ball and left yet so it was safe to say he was here at the mansion to stay. At first, he was just looking for a free ride. He took one look at the mansion and he already knew that it had warm food, and soft (no doubt clean) beds, so he wasn't one to pass up on such luxuries. But soon, he found himself actually interacting with others, as a team no less, and it wasn't for his benefit so much as it was for Marie, aka Rogue.

Even to this day he found it hard to believe that he was suckered in by soft eyes and a big heart, but he just couldn't find himself to leave her. Once her life was in danger by Magneto he found himself springing to action to prevent any further harm from befalling on her, and while there was some tiny part of him that wanted to wipe his hands clean and leave, he wanted to "stick around for a while, to make sure the kid was gonna be okay this time." Eventually, "this time" became an indefinite residence, and he wasn't keen on leaving anytime soon. At least, not for a long period of time. His care for Marie began to develop in rather strange ways however. He began to forge an attachment to her that for a little while seemed to be shifting towards a more intimate and personal relationship, but as time progressed, unfortunately, they couldn't. His feelings for Jean, and her companionship in Bobby were levees that stood the test, and forced them in other directions. Their relationship became that of an older (very so) brother, and her his younger seemingly untouchable sister.

Logan wasn't going to complain.

He had always thought he would destroy her life, or her, in some way, and while it may not have been true in the literal sense, he was sure he would end up skipping out on her and proving himself right in the end. And he found that he didn't want to take that chance, so all in all, things may have been better this way. It appears however, that fate had a different plan for Logan, and it manifested itself in the form of the resident weather witch that Logan was at this moment, looking for. Ignoring much of the "Hey Logans'" he was receiving, he was slightly annoyed to see that one woman he _thought_ would get the message apparently didn't.

"Hey, I've been lookin' everywhere for you! What's with the grumpy look? Usually that's your normal face but I think this time you actually mean it." Marie teased. In his peripheral she had on that same joyful smile she used to have before all she had ever heard of the cure. And it was enough to slightly soothe his mood, enough to where he might indulge her.

"Hm. Hey kid, just one of those days." He said casually, but the tight gruffness in his voice most likely gave it away that it was one of those days, and so much more.

"One of those days, he says. Those said days are everyday with ya."

_Damnit, why does she have to smile so damn happily man._

_"_Only on Mondays kid." He said smoothly, hoping that would at least set her mind at ease.

It didn't.

"I call Bull. Another Lover's spat?" She inquired.

"Jesus kid, what's with the questions? Actually, forget I said that, you seen 'Roro?" He slowed his step to look at her in the eye, before changing his mind and picking up his pace again, checking random rooms now in his daze.

"Nah, I thought she was with you. You guys have been together alot recently, more than usual. Like you guys have been inseparable, it's really cute to be honest!"

"Ugh, c'mon kid. Don't say cute when it comes to shit with me." He said under his breath, he knew she heard it however. She of all people knew about his pride and his "no pussy shit" attitude. He made it a point that she knew it after all, well, everyone else too.

"Oh, how could I forget," she giggled, "Men and their pride. But yeah, I seen her go out the front door actually, I just don't know where exactly she is."

"Hm," he grunted, "Thanks kid. Don't you got a class ta' teach or somethin'?" He said, still not looking her way, but with an eyebrow raised.

She rolled her eyes before answering, "It's Saturday Logan, but nice try. It's good to see you're at least trying to keep up with the times." She joked, he actually grunted a laugh and a smirk pulled at the corner of his lips.

"You know me. See ya' kid. Be back in a bit."

"M'kay, and good luck Logan!" He looked back at her, not missing the playful smirk she wore on her face. He shook his head and continued his warpath through the house.

* * *

_So does she do this shit alot?_

_Do what?_

_Yenno what I mean, you should know better than me about what she does when she's pissed, I can't even find her._

_She's outside._

_I gathered that smart guy, but where exactly. This ain't exactly a small place._

_In the air. _

_What? How the hell do I get her down?_

_You kinda don't. Unless you feel like calling her for christ knows how long._

_Shit._

_Shit indeed._

He wasn't surprised at that. She knew his rather distaste for being in the air. To be put in simple terms, the Wolverine, and flying just don't get along. He was a "groundsman" or so he liked to call it. The ground is where he did his fighting, so the ground was where he belonged. Since he was here, he heard of some billionaire playboy that in his spare time flew around in metal armor and shot shit. The shooting was okay, but why fly? Hell, he even heard of a super soldier of some sorts that liked to jump out of helicopters and jet's with just a shield!

"You won't catch me doin' none of that stupid shit, nope, nope." He grumbled to himself as he scanned the skies. He really couldn't see her at all, not that he was expecting to. She could be anywhere, and that was her advantage over him. He couldn't shake the feeling that perhaps, this was how things were always destined to be between them. But deep down, the part of him that had been with Ororo for years as her boyfriend knew that wasn't true. The _other guy _argued that it was exactly what Marie had called it, a lover's spat, and that in due time, Ororo would come back with a clear head. She just needed time.

But still, Logan held fast to his belief that Ororo could do better, not so much in the physical sense of course, but considering how she had a past of being a queen that ruled alongside that Black Panther guy, and just by looking at the woman you could tell she was royalty, crown or not. Men would be intimidated by a woman like her, a woman that held her chin high and her posture straight. She never claimed to own the world but there was something about her that made a man want to give it all to her, and Logan be damned, he may not remember his time with her, but he wasn't averse to making up for lost time. So to speak. The "inner Logan" told him it was just her way of coping with this new situation, given time, she'll accept how things are, as long as Logan will work with her on this of course.

He honestly had no objections, but he just didn't know how to get to her. She was most likely hundreds if not thousands, of feet above him at the moment. He wasn't sure just how far, and how high Storm was capable of going, but all he knew was that he wasn't about to look like a hopeless goose, with his neck scanning the skies. Deciding to cut his losses, he shook his head, and cursed.

"Language."

Grace. That was all that came to mind when a sweet, yet powerful voice chided him on his choice of words. Images of an even sweeter smile accompanied by a beautiful face on chocolate skin, with white hair whipping in the wind, washed through his mind. His body felt warm and alert, but in the way that one would welcome back a lover after they had just returned from a long day at work. Instinctively he wanted to sweep her up into his arms, and tell her all of the things he knew she would like to hear, and do all the things he knew she _needed_ done to her.

_If only I knew what those damn things were._

_Just follow my lead when it comes to that. _

Logan could feel a smirk pulling at his lips, but it wasn't _his._

_Soon enough, I'll know what to do._

_Let's start here first. Don't be a dick, try not to piss her off someway, somehow, and we'll be fine. _

As he went over his gameplan, he realized he hadn't turned around to face her yet. He cleared his throat, and turned to meet her gaze.

"Yeah, my bad. About you know, my language. And also about later." He sighed, then ran a hand through his hair. She was still in the air, but not so far up, she looked to be in the middle of debating in her head whether or not she wanted to give him the time of day.

"I didn't want to make it seem like you're second best or anything. But, I, ah, shit...I ain't hung up on Jean. At all, alright? Yeah, me and her had history, "where I'm from" but that don't mean shit anymore. It's in the past, and all that ain't nothin' but shit memories. Oh, damn, yeah. my bad about the language again. But as you can see 'Roro, I'm pretty fu-messed up in the head at the moment." He then extended a hand out to her, hoping that she could see the sincerity plastered on his face like an ad on a billboard. He didn't usually do this, explain how he feels to women that is. He never really found the time, or in this case, the right person. The sharp distinction between what he was doing now with Ororo, was completely different than what he did with Jean. With Jean, he had told her he loved her, but he never really got the chance at the same time. She had died before he could fully admit the truth, and most of the time, it was harmless flirting and one kiss that they shared during the events involving Styker after the raid on the mansion. But of course, nothing real had came of it.

But this was so different, so alien, but not unwelcome. This time, he was free to tell her his feelings, without fear of her pushing him away. He could take that gamble this time, with a woman that wasn't anyone else's but his. Sure she had history, but he knew he was no one with a right to judge, he was sure everyone had dirty laundry somewhere in the mansion. Hell, he had been there at the Professor's lowest of moments, when he had traded in his powers for the chance to walk again, to be somewhat _normal. _At least with Ororo, he had the chance to do something he had never done before, and that was to go _all in_ with a woman.

"I remember when the other's were skeptical of your intentions towards me. They thought you would hurt me one day." She made an all too noticeable pause, one that she knew would make his ankles creak, and maybe if they actually did, she would see how much this chance meant to him. She would see that he meant well, and he wanted to make things work, he wanted to get to know her all over again. She had to understand that just because he couldn't remember, that didn't mean he was going to say no.

"And they were right, you have hurt me."

_Shit. Just fuckin' great._

His hand faltered, and it was dropping at a slow rate. It wasn't often he got rejected, and this notion would have normally been enough to at least assemble a measure of pride that centered around the thought "Shit, you don't know what you're missing." But this wasn't one of those times, and she just wasn't any woman.

"But you've shown me so much, so much love and dedication, that I knew that they were right about you hurting me, but I was right in making the decision to believe in you." she glided down just in time to save the day, his hopes, and their relationship. She drew his drooping hand in her's, and clutched it like a lifeline. Gliding so she could clutch his hand with both of her's, she pulled it to her chest, and floated so they met at eye-level.

"Yes, you've got a past, but who doesn't? I've made mistakes, I've done things I'm not exactly proud of, some things I wouldn't mention without a stubborn man prying." The indication wasn't missed, nor was her knowing smile that screamed, "Yes that man is you" all over it. He couldn't help but chuckle softly, his face now sharing the same grin as her own.

"But I will not run away, I won't hide from you just because you don't remember what we've shared. Yes, it hurt initially, and it still does bother me, but I'm not backing away, I'm still here, but I won't be doing this alone."

He didn't know what to say, maybe that was a good thing. He was so used to taking charge, so used to being dominant, mostly because he held other's at arm's length, never getting close enough to sway his emotions nor his judgment. And he wasn't sure when he had wrapped his arm around her waist, but he wasn't going to question it. He had let Ororo get too close, yes, too close indeed. But there was no problem there. In fact, he couldn't see a problem anywhere, as he had opened up to her with open arms and no complaints.

"I'm done bein' alone 'Ro. For too damn long, that's all I was."

"Yeah, let's see what we can do about that."

Logan just about swiped her from the air, his arm that was wrapped around her waist pulled her in for a needy, yet loving kiss. She moaned her approval at his actions, and melted in to the kiss. In effect, it was nowhere close to the first time that they kissed, but from Logan's point of view, it was. Yet unlike the normal perception of a first kiss, where as you walk your lady to her door, then inch close for that awkward, quick peck on the cheek (or if you're really bold, then on the lips), oh no. This was way different, as it signaled that Logan wasn't tip toeing around them, in fact, he was treating her as if they were dating for years. Which in truth, they were. It made Ororo feel at home with him again, like all was right once again in their own little world.

What point that the kiss did prove was that Logan wasn't going to back away either, and that just like her, he was going _all in,_ and he wasn't going to hold back either.

And she wouldn't have it any other way.


	10. Chapter 10

Interlude: Logan

Logan was having a pretty good day considering.

The number of good days seemed to outnumber the bad, and Logan was rather pleased to see that all in all, things weren't so different in this lifetime. It seemed that the theme for the rest of Logan's days were that some things never changed.

Jubilee, Marie, Kitty, Bobby and Peter were in the living room, crowding the T.V. Since it was a weekend, Logan figured that the kids (although they were anything but kids now) really didn't have anything else to do. Which meant that they were going to hug the huge flat screen T.V. which denied Logan complete access. He frowned, but didn't say anything, choosing to ease into the couch rather than enter the conversation.

"So listen, it's not that girls are just too needy, it's more like things aren't exactly always simple as they should be with you guys. That's all I'm saying." Bobby was talking defensively, which meant in a little bit, Marie would be busting his ass over it.

"Oh right, because guys' aren't just single minded pups that can't keep their red rockets in their pants." Jubilee retorted. Logan himself too minor offense to that. He grumbled and shifted in his seat, but didn't say anything out loud.

"Woah, hey, that isn't completely true." Bobby sounded like a hurt puppy himself, Logan noted.

"Yeah, Jubes, who told you to try out "most guys" anyways?" Kitty teased, she had her trademark smirk that everyone knew she saved for these same moments where she could irk Jubilee in the worst ways.

"Hey! What the hell was that supposed to mean?" Jubes demanded, but it fell on deaf ears as Kitty quickly changed the subject.

"Moving on, Bobby you still haven't proved us wrong." She pointed out.

"Right well, ah, it's obvious that me and Peter here are paragons of our gender. I mean, c'mon, I don't mean to use a guy like Logan as a scapegoat but well-"

Bobby never got to finish as Logan had cleared his throat and sent a rough glare Bobby's way, which in turn stopped the whole conversation and garnered it's fare share of chuckles from Kitty and Jubes at Bobby getting caught in the act.

"Oh my god, Bobby you are just..." Marie sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Oh, ah, Logan. Hey there man, didn't see you there." Bobby managed to stammer out a sentence, but it was clear he knew he got caught.

"I'm just what kid? Don't stop on my account, please."

"Well, ya see Logan..."

"Yeah?" Logan said gruffly.

"The girls said us guys are pigs. So me and Peter here are defending our gender." Said Bobby, hesitantly.

"The hell that's got ta' do with me?"

"Well, uh, let's see. It's just you don't give off a..."piggy" sort of vibe."

Peter snorted, then gave Bobby a sarcastic pat on the back, "Wow man. Good job."

Logan was not impressed however, and just for kicks, he decided to press Bobby and Jubilee a little more.

"Alright kid, so what kinda "vibe" am I givin' off exactly? Oh, wait, lemme guess. Am I a pup that can't keep it in my pants?" He sent Jubes a knowing glare, with which she returned with a nervous smile and a weak shrug, then mouthed a quiet "sorry."

"Oh! You heard that too, well good, you're just as offended as I am that Jubes had the nerve to say that. Boy, Jubes, you better hope Logan won't let you have it any worse than I did!" Bobby tried to switch the momentum in the conversation, but based on Logan's stoic, yet knowing glare, it was clear that wasn't happening.

"Bobby." Said Marie.

"Yeah? Ow! Did you really have to smack my arm that hard?"

"Be happy that was me, not Logan."

* * *

After spending some time with the kids, Logan decided it was time for him to take a break from the still on going verbal "battle of the sexes." It was Saturday, and usually they consisted of getting drunk under the table (which for him, took a lot of effort) and spending the rest of the night with a woman he was sure he wouldn't remember what letter her name started with. The thought was tempting, after all, old habits die slow, but something was tethering him to this school. What was it though?

The kids?

The team?

Maybe both, the atmosphere of the house certainly didn't appeal to his past nature as a wanderer. The house was full of people that wanted somewhere to belong, to relate with others without fear of scrutiny by those who do not understand. There were those that had lied to their families, who still believe their sons/daughters are at a premier private school, and there are those who were not so lucky and were outright rejected by their "loved ones" due to their respective mutations.  
As a wanderer, this place didn't suit him. He was a man that roamed, settling down wasn't exactly in his list of things to do. But if there was one lesson to be learned, its that fate can change in a moment.

The world had been saved from a dismal, dark fate. Where war against mutants had spilled both human and mutant blood alike. Soon enough, the previous battle lines were crossed out, and new ones erected in their place. Old enemies became allies in the face of extinction, and due to Logan successfully turning the balance, the world had been given a second chance. And with that second chance, gave new possibilities, new options, new attachments.

And so far, Logan had found a new major one.

Ororo.

He had been going through a slight rough patch, doing his best to adjust to the way things worked in this new timeline, which were, not truly all that different than the one he was used to. The only catch was, Logan was single for the longest time, with little flings here and there in between his pining for Jean. And while Jean had been good to him in those rare moments where she wasn't with Scott, she was always another man's woman. He never had any claim on her, and for a while, it hurt admitting that. And he wasn't used to being hurt, emotionally that is. It was all so foreign, and he didn't know how to handle it expertly. So he did what he could, brood and grunt his way out of situations where he felt it best.

It was times like this that made Logan think; was he the kind of man that Ororo deserved? The one that she had fallen in love with during the years of which he couldn't even remember? It was wishful thinking to just concede in to what his body was telling him, like giving in to a guilty pleasure that you so wish to not indulge. But he knew it was not that easy, nothing ever was. She honestly deserved a man without so much baggage, a man who could give her that easy, simple life. Logan couldn't even remember his real name much less his parents. All he had to his name were vague flashes of a woman back in the 80's who he assumed to be his girlfriend or wife or something, and of Stryker. Every now and then he would remember Victor, and the wars they fought in, and the love-hate bond they shared that only indestructible brothers could attain.

Logan sighed, and ran a hand through his hair, then upon reaching his room, his hand settled on the doorknob, still contemplating whether or not he wanted to stay in or go out for the night.

_But that's right, I can't just walk out. I gotta girl now after all. _

Soon enough, his legs began to move elsewhere, his mind too wrapped up in thought to notice. Having a girlfriend was nothing like having suitors or fuck buddies. With the latter choices, he could just dump them whenever he saw fit, after all, he had no attachment nor personal obligation that would warrant him to stay with them. And, as if fate was playing a weird joke on him, Logan found himself smack dab right in front of Ororo's door. He wasn't sure what he was doing here exactly, they hadn't made plans for tonight or anything, but for some reason he felt it necessary to check in on her today. He knew she didn't need him hovering around her, but it still made him feel...good to check up on her. _This is what it's like to be a boyfriend I guess. I suppose I can forgive Scott for being so pussy whipped all these years. _

Last weekend, he had told her he wasn't going anywhere, and that he would put in the effort towards making their new relationship work. After all, he hadn't thought of her as unattractive, or unworthy of pursuing, in fact, he honestly didn't know why he hadn't shifted his attention towards Ororo in the first place. The woman never ceased to amaze him with her patience and her forgiveness. After their reconciliation last weekend, they had talked, extensively. Mostly about the things he had seen in the past, while with the X-Men of his time and before, but he tried to keep the details of Jean to a minimum. He wasn't exactly keeping things from Ororo, but he just didn't see the point anymore. She seemed to have caught the gist of it from past experience, as it seemed they had already crossed that bridge before, as she made it clear she wasn't one to share nor to be made second best because he couldn't have Jean.

But he was glad to see that she hadn't refreshed him on her standing on that subject, since what is already understood, does not need to be explained. This notion set him at ease, for he wasn't the best at explaining himself, let alone how he felt. He thanked God for her patience, because if he was her, he wasn't sure if he would be able to take his babbling as he tried to find the right words. But he was more than grateful that she didn't judge, nor shove as he tried his best to not sound like too big of a weirdo.

And even though he would didn't understand what it was that kept her by his side, he wasn't going to question it. It was new to him, he felt vulnerable, helpless even. He believed himself incapable of committing to a singular place let alone to another woman. And even as old habits tugged at his brain, urging his legs to take flight abd run off somewhere dingy and forgettable, he found that he couldn't. He wouldn't want to either.

_Probably as close to human as I'm gonna get, _he surmised. And he wasn't so far off.

His skeleton infused with an indestructible metal, while his entire body was kept in superhuman shape due to a rapid-healing factor, and thats not counting the blades that extended from his knuckles for when times got rough or when he was really pissed off.

Normal, was the last thing Logan could ever be.

But having a girlfriend, having Ororo, was worth more in itself than normalcy could ever be to Logan.

He heard faint hums inside her room from outside,_ She must have been in a rather chipper mood_, he gathered. Taking a long breath, he twisted the doorknob, and stepped inside.


	11. Chapter 11

Just This Once

Domesticated.

Logan had always ran from the idea of domestication. In his mind, the only thing that stayed the same, was the road. The road never judged, never spoke, it just guided you down one path towards another. In many ways, the road symbolized his own life. Every twist and turn seemed infinite, and it was hard for him to tell where one ended and another began.

Sure there were speed bumps, stop signs, red lights, and of course the proverbial "end of the road" but for him there was no true ending. They were all just obstacles that needed crossing so he could continue wandering. After all, the beast and the man that shared the same body both agreed that staying on the move was good. It kept the nightmares away, for a time, and peace was a seldom reality rather than a cute dream. However, since he had winded up at the mansion, all thoughts of wandering began to recede.

From time to time, he would leave the house for brief periods of time, a whole weekend here and there but never did he stay away for long. His role at the house shifted from the typical tall, dark, and mysterious type to the father figure/mentor he had found himself capable of being. It seemed that life got kicks from changing his fate, waking up in a new timeline where one of your teammates that you roughly knew was now your girlfriend of two years was one hell of a kick in the gut.

Ororo though.

The woman didn't even notice he had stepped foot in her room, she had been keeping busy apparently, what with the clothes and shoes laid out in such a way that he could only guess she had plans again tonight, but with whom was the question indeed.

For some reason he wanted to butt his head in and suggest she go out with him instead, and judging by how she had various outfits laid out, she wanted to look awfully cute for somebody.

A frown crossed his face as he swallowed down the involuntary jealousy and shook his head, clearing any unwanted thoughts as he closed the door behind him and stepped further into her room. The need to say something "husbandy" like "Honey, I'm home!" bit at him, soon it became infectious until a small grin formed on his lips.

The direction of her humming told him she was coming from the bathroom, and the door was wide open so he figured it was okay if he dropped in. He knocked on the wall to signal his entrance then briskly called her name.

"Logan?" She sounded surprised, and too damn cute at the same time.

"Yeah, it's me. Whaddaya doin' in there?"

"Oh, ah, just doing my hair." She said rather sheepishly, she really wasn't expecting visitors.

As he rounded the corner towards her bathroom, he stopped in his tracks as he got a good look at her. She was dressed much the same as the other day, in a rather large shirt and some boy shorts, and his pants got a little too tight as he noticed just how tight they clung on to her figure.

And that was putting it mildly, the woman was too damn gorgeous for her own good, and his hands itched to grasp her waist and pull her in.

"What?" She noticed his face in the mirror as she put on some finishing touches to her hair. She wasn't uncomfortable under his gaze, because she knew the look in his eyes, and it wasn't critical in the slightest, she could see the lust and longing clouding his eyes. She knew it when she seen it.

She resisted the urge to ask if he sees something he likes, instead opting out for a knowing smirk.

"Who, me? Oh, yeah, well I was just wondering where you were at is all."

"Well now you've found me, so what's up?"

"Well by the looks of things I should be asking you that. You plannin' on headin' out somewhere darlin'?"

"Uhh, well about that."

What Logan had failed to notice was the phone Ororo was holding awkwardly in front of her face. The hand that held the phone had plopped it on the counter now though, and she looked at him with a sheepish grin, silently pleading a change of topic in the conversation. Logan was curious however, so of course he wouldn't let it go.

"You gettin' ready to go somewhere or not?"

"Or nah...Or nah..." She hummed to herself.

"What?"

"Huh? What? Oh, right, well I was just you know, taking a picture."

_Wow. Okay then. _He grumbled in his mind.

Logan knew exactly what this was. What with all the teenage girls and some boys going on and on about some "selfie" crap. Logan couldn't really care less, in fact, he didn't get the point of what a "selfie" really was. Apparently, it was a picture of yourself, that's right, yourself. He didn't even want to get started on the song though, Marie had the nerve to play it in his truck, and even summoned up more nerve to leave it on repeat. Of course the puppy dog face that she put on to get her way proved too much for him to beat, but one day, he swore he would.

_Why the hell do they call it selfies if you're takin' it with other people? I just don't get these kids..._

_..._

_..._

_Damn I sound old._

"You were taking one of them selfies then." He said matter of factly, folding his arms across his chest as he leaned against the threshold of her bathroom. A look of amusement on his face.

Ororo nodded and smiled cheekily, she probably thought he was too old and dead set in his ways to know what a selfie was, but the woman would shit bricks if she known how connected with today's youth he really was. Just because he didn't entertain it, didn't mean he didn't know about it.

"Hm. Well that's all fine and well 'Ro but that doesn't exactly answer my question, where were you going?"

"Nowhere really. I had no plans Logan." She shrugged, but then a mischevious smirk began to make it's way across her lips, "Unless of course, you had something in mind?"

"What're you playin' at Ororo?" He asked with a grin of his beginning to formulate.

"Something like this."

* * *

"Alright, I ain't doin' that."

"Why? C'mon, just one please."

"Nope. Don't even do that puppy eyes shit with me."

She did.

"I ain't fallin for it."

He was caving.

"Nope."

Her arms settled on his waist, a gleam in her eye now.

He eyed the phone on the counter, then looked back at her, what she was asking was a true travesty of justice, she wanted Logan to break one of his newest yet strongest rules.

_It's like she wants me turn in my balls or somethin', I ain't doin' it._

"Please? I don't ask for much."

_Were her eyes always this damn blue?_

"Damnit Ororo..." He sighed, close to defeat.

Her face picked right back up, not too much to where it was obvious but he knew that she thought victory was at hand.

"I promise I'll make it up to you later!" She said with a little too much enthusiasm and all around damn...fluffiness.

_What in the actual fuck am I about to do..._

"Okay...fine, just take the damn picture and let's be done with it." He resigned in defeat.

_Pussy._

_...Sigh...Low blow..._

Ororo instantly beamed at him, a soft squeal of feminine delight lit up his whole world, and he supposed it couldn't be too bad so long as this doesn't get out on Instagram or anything. The look on her face was enough for him, so he figured just this once he could forgive himself for submitting to the old ball and chain...just this once of course.

Ororo gave him a quick hug, and a peck on the lips before positioning herself so she was facing the mirror with her back turned to him. She brought the camera up to an angle where it gave a good enough view of the both of them, taking the extra time to make sure she even complimented Logan as best as he would let her. In truth, Logan hadn't thought of her as the selfie taking type, but like all things in this new day and age, anything appeared to be possible. As he got a good look at the camera, he could see that her smile wasn't forced at all, nor was it something that she was practicing so she could get in the right picture of herself mostly, with Logan acting as the masculine arm candy. No, her smile was genuine, and infectious, but he refused to let the last bit of his manly dignity drop to domestication.

Of course, Ororo took notice of this, and changed the whole game by turning at an angle where she held the phone with one hand instead of two, then with her free hand, effectively turned Logan's "frown Upside Down." Her index finger and her thumb had widened Logan's formely stoic/grumpy look for little over a second and a half before he realized what was happening, and then just as quick she snapped the picture.

"Aw, shit...Clever little minx, I should of known you would try somethin' like that." He grumbled to himself more than anyone in particular.

"Perks of being me then." She said smugly, with that all too familiar cute smile of hers that was proving to be Logan's undoing each time he seen it.

"Well, go on then, let me see it. And you better promise to not show anyone else this, alright? No pussy shit or anything, it's just you know..."

"Oh don't worry Mr. Badass," Ororo affectionately patted his cheek, "Your secrets safe with me."

* * *

_A/N: Ah, basically a one shot to get myself back into the story. I do these little "Interludes" by the way which basically focus on one or two characters and serve as one shots, kinda like this chapter and the last one. So if you guys have any requests for more Rolo Interludes or whatever just let me know through PM or reviews :D _


	12. Chapter 12

Destiny

Anything is susceptible to change.

Whether or not we realize this matters not, the wheels of change never cease turning. We can dote on how unfortunate our lives become or we can go out and do whatever it takes to turn our misfortunes around. It should be known however, that our fates, as fickle and as subject to change as they may be, will always find some way to fall back in place again.

The X-Men believed that the only way to survive was to change the fate of not only themselves, but for the entire population of the world. The only way to survive was to change an entire timeline by preventing the actions of a woman pushed against the wall, whom saw no other alternative but violence thinking it could pave the way for a new generation.

The odds were stacked against them, the Sentinels were every bit the harbinger of death that they were created for. The ability to adapt and conquer any mutant in their path proved too much for the surviving mutant insurgents. And in the end, they had succeeded in changing the future. But what if it was all for moot? What if the only thing they had done was change the course, but not the inevitable? After all, the evils in the hearts of man and mutant alike would not rest for long. Sadly, this is the difference between hope and truth, the truth is the men and women of the Earth will always find some way to war against one another. Nothing can prevent this fact, for it is encoded in their nature. While the course of fate was diverted towards a different course, the destination will remain the same.

At our core, we are what we always will be.

Human.

* * *

1983

Logan was then as Logan is now present day. His memories like always were extremely foggy, and still came back to haunt him in the form of nightmares, who he was, and what he was, is something that was and forever will be the same. He had been on the move, same as always, drifting in from place to place taking in all the sights and people educating himself on the ways of the world.

Over time, there was an intchiness that developed between his knuckles that be would involuntarily scratch. He knew what was housed inside, there was no doubt of that. He had memories of using the claws inside to hurt many a men. It was just what he was trained to do, what his body was bred to do. It was his destiny, and he had no real choice other than to embrace it. The metal was as apart of him as the rest of his body was. To not have it felt strange, as if something was out of place. When he battled the Silver Samurai in Japan and lost the adamantium claws in the fight, he had Magneto regenerate the claws for him, against the Sentinels it was a necessity.

The future was safe now, and no doubt his "future" mind was sent back to whence it came. But the body, the "vessel" would stay behind to go through the lengths of time. Now, that brings us back to destiny. Sooner rather than later, his mind will find out about the actions of the vessel, and the course it set for the both of them. He would be mad later, probably even want to lash out at Mystique while he was at it. The vessel shrugged at this, he would get over it later.

What was done in the dark will soon be brought to the light. There was no doubting that.

* * *

Present

The man hadn't dressed up like this since his time in Japan.

The woman hadn't seen him dressed up like this ever.

He refused to get slacks or dress pants so he settled for some dark blue jeans to compliment the suit and tie.

She thought he looked dashing, he thought he looked ridiculous.

They walked together arm in arm, both sharing good laughs and conversation.

Heads turned at the interracial couple, yet none could argue against the fact that the two individually were extremely attractive, yet together they just seemed to shine. They shared looks that made you think they were old friends that have seen alot of things together, yet the way they moved together made it painfully obvious that they were more than just friends. The man seemed out of place, as if he had just figured out the difference between a lover and a bed partner, and in some ways, he seemed to be a 15 taking his girlfriend out on the first date.

The woman to her credit, took it all in stride. She never judged, she never mocked, but she did crack a loving smile at how much effort her date was putting in for her.

The man cracked a cocky smile and opened the door to the Cheesecake Factory, and held it open for her.

The caramel skinned woman with the smoky grayish white hair graciously kissed the tall, rugged looking man on the lips, then walked on inside.

The man behind her appreciated the view.

* * *

Cheesecake Factory - _Logan POV_

Yeah, this really ain't my kind of place.

I mean, it's too damn prissy, look at that guy over there for Christ sakes! What the hell is he wearing? Those jeans look like a damn second skin, where the hell are your balls man?

These damn kids nowadays. I honestly don't know why I even brought myself and Ororo to this weirdo joint. There's nothin' but pretty boy pasty kids and their wannabe Madonna girlfriends here tonight. Like honestly, me and Ororo could do so much better than this, Marie is lucky I like her so much, I don't know why I let that girl talked me into this. This place just ain't me.

But damn I should let 'Ro walk ahead of me more.

I mean seriously, the woman knew what she was doing putting on those jeans.

Shit, I sound pervy as hell, oh well. At least she ain't a mindreader.

I think.

That probably changed too.

Shit.

* * *

_Ororo_

I'm surprised he's holding it in as good as he is right now.

I must say though, I'm impressed with his composure.

Wow, this cheesecake is really good.

* * *

_Logan_

Does she gotta eat the damn cake like that?

Aw, damn, she caught me staring again.

* * *

"So, Ororo, I ah, hope you're enjoyin' yourself tonight." Logan offered confidently hoping that if he played the strong, alpha male role from here on out., that Ororo would never have guessed that he was sweating bullets on the inside.

"Why, yes, Logan I am. The food and the atmosphere is just wonderful, thank you for bringing me here." She said warmly, with a beautiful smile to match. Inwardly, this made Logan smile. He was pleased to know that his efforts to make this night special for Ororo were beginning to pay off.

"My pleasure darlin', I'm glad to hear that." He said confidently with a gleam in his eye that didn't go unnoticed.

"I know that look in your eye, what do you have cooking up in that dastardly head of yours?" She said with an amused eyebrow raised.

"Oh you know, I'm jus' excited to get to know you better is all."

"All over again? I'm not that interesting Logan."

"Far as I can tell, you're the only woman here worth paying attention to. And trust me, I pay attention to details."

"I'll take that as a compliment, despite the fact that you've probably oogled every other girl in here." Ororo couldn't but take a jab at Logan's...more masculine tendencies. The fact remained that Logan always had a wandering eye, but Ororo was thankful that he had never acted on his urges, instead he chose to take them out on her in the bed. A rush of heat came to her cheeks at the memory as she instinctively rubbed her thighs together.

"Only one. And she's stalling right now." Logan said with a smirk.

Ororo rolled her eyes and pouted a bit but ultimately resigned to her fate, "Very well then, it's only right that we do this. Although I'm not sure what else is there to tell? I'm not exactly interesting like that."

"You kiddin' me? You were a queen Ro. Back in my time, you never told me about that. Hell, I didn't even know there was an Avenger's team back then. Much less a Wakanda."

"Well, I guess I see your point. I'm no one special, I'm just another woman with powers Logan. What happened between me and Black Panther happened. I'm no queen, never was, never will be."

"Why? Just cause you don't hold the title anymore, that shit doesn't matter. Well, not to me at least, I always thought there was something regal about you. When I learned you were a queen, it almost struck me out on my ass, but hell, it made sense darlin'. You give so much, in this lifetime or another, that never changes. Last I checked, a queen is supposed to dedicate herself to helping others more than her herself. You're a leader, a giver, it's what you do. Ain't nobody gonna take that away from ya." Logan finished with a fire in his eyes that never failed to make her gaze at him in awe. The energy in him seemed to transfer over to her, to empower her and motivate her into matching his power with her own.

She loved that about him, hell she loved him period. So working with him through this new obstacle wasn't really all that bad, it could always be worse.

"That's very kind of you to say Logan, thank you. Believe it or not, but I wasn't always this confident and "regal" as you put it." She said with a heavy heart, the hardships of her past were never far from her mind. She made sure to always remember how far she came, she had to. It moved her along, but talking about it was another story. Telling Logan the first time wasn't hard, it was more so taxing. It was like she was reliving the experience, and she didn't care too much for all that.

But for Logan she would endure.

"Well, after my parents died, I was alone. I had nothing to my name, just the tattered clothes on my back and my mother's ruby..." Which she was clutching at this very moment, gently rubbing it with her fingers as if she could draw strength from the little thing. It was a fine piece, Logan admitted. It resembled Ororo in a way, weathered, but too strong willed to surrender to time.

"I was recruited by a gang of thieves. Essentially they were street urchins, same as I was at the time. They taught me everything from how to reel in the unsuspecting American tourist to how to just plain ol' steal from literally under their noses. I was quick, small, but clearly growing both in size, potential and of course beauty. It was easy work, I even stole from the professor once." A small grin began to play at her lips, as the irony of the situation dawned on her once again. _Poor Charles, Goddess know's how long he weeped over that Rolex. _

Logan on the otherhand, was stuck between dumbfounded, sympathetic and down right dead from wanting to laugh at how her and the professor had originally met. "You serious? You stole from the great Charles Xavier? Oh lord that's classic."

"It is. He almost caught me too, for a man in a wheelchair. I got away only because he was under psychic attack by a man once known as Amahl Farouk, the king of all thieves in Cairo."

"What happened to that guy?"

"Charles defeated him mentally, and he told me that the man's body had slumped in his chair. Therefore he was either placed in a short coma, or at the most, dead."

"Ain't that some shit." He said non nonchalantly, taking a sip of his beer as he shook his head.

"Yep, but moving on, I roamed south some years later, I think I was about 14 or 15 at this time, and while I knew some of the horror's of the real world by now, I was still naive to a great deal as well. It was raining, and I was soaked to the skin. A guy pulled up and offered me a ride..."

At this point, Logan's brows rose up as he put his drink down. His attention spiked, he had heard of stories that began with something along the lines of this. He feared that what he hoped didn't happen, did.

"Ororo...did he?"

"No. I-I.."

"Sick fucks in this world. Son of a bitc-" He growled out.

"Logan he's dead." She said simply, but her reply fell of deaf ears.

"Oh, I hope he is. Fuckin' weirdos these days I hope he got it good."

"I'm the one that killed him Logan!" She hissed, but had the control to make sure that no one around them overheard her confession. It had been a while since she had set that demon to rest, but taking a man's life is not something that can just be put over as a "oops, oh well, lesson learned" type of deal. It stays with you, yet another reminder of your journey so far.

"Oh...damn."

"I was so young, I didn't know any other way around it. I tried to thrash about, to get him off me. I pleaded but of course he didn't listen."

A brief silence followed as the couple sat there at their seats, Logan wasn't sure whether to respond or let Ororo continue, while Ororo wasn't sure if she even should.

They were at an impasse for the moment.

Eventually, Ororo broke her silence, "It was the first time I really learned about the nature of my powers, what they could do, and how I could use them. The will of nature bent to my will, and at the time, I was too damn angry to even mourn over the fact I had just roasted a man to death with lightning. It all happened so fast, the only thing I could do was run more, eventually, the rain didn't bother me, and I was no longer shivering from the cold. It was fear of myself, I swore to myself never to kill again. As if that would make me any less than a murderer that I already was."

"You're not a damn murderer Storm." Was his curt, yet all the while gentle reply.

"How? Taking the life of another is not my right, I was no soldier Logan, and that man was no casualty of war. I practically gave him the electric chair, I'm no judge, jury, nor executioner. I had no right."

"Maybe so, but you were a girl under attack. What the hell were you gonna do? Let him rape you? No, you ain't a murderer, you're a woman that defended herself."

"Maybe."

"No, not maybe. That's the truth, and if anyone tried to hold that against you then they can go fuck themselves. That guy was a piece of shit, if he was gonna do it once, then I'll bet my life he would do it again, to you and to another innocent little girl. He got what he deserved, that was his fate, and men like that don't get the right to pick and choose how their lives should turn out."

"So he lived the life of a rapist, so he receives the fate of a murderer? Death?"

"I didn't say all that. But hey, why give them another chance? So they can go back to their old ways and keep on hurting people? Nah, I got a _better,_ more _permanent_ solution for guys like that."

"Logan, that's murder for murder, blood for blood. An eye for an eye. That doesn't solve anything."

"Trust me when I say this Ororo. I've seen good men do bad things behind closed doors. They breach their morals all the time. All the while, I see bad guys doing the wrong thing yet their doing it for all the right reasons. They believe the ends justify the means while the good ones think they can indulge their weird little kinks just cause they got a cute smile and wanna play hero here and there. There ain't alot of black and white anymore, shades of gray are every-fuckin-where. But I know a bastard that deserves to die when I see one or hear of one in this case, and he sounded like one to me."

"I could be making all this up. You wouldn't know for sure. No one would."

"But I already know you enough to know you don't joke around about shit like this. I can see it in your eyes it happened and that you still hold it against yourself. Why punish yourself darlin'? Don't you know you ain't got nothin' to do that over?"

"I don't do it to punish myself." She said softly.

"Then what is it then?" His face softened, and while his tone was gruff, she knew he knew no other way than to be blunt and direct. And she preferred it that way.

She didn't want a man that laced his words with honey...Well, not in this case.

A good talker was a bonus of course, but not a game player.

And Logan wasn't a man for games.

"To remind myself to always do better, to not let myself become so pathetic again. Losing my parents cost me everything. It took years for me to join the team, and even then it took me so much time to rebuild my life again."

"Well I ain't gonna judge ya."

"And I thank you for that."

"But I can't agree with you punishing yourself like this. You were never pathetic Ororo, it's just a part of being human."

"Yet to them," She pointed outwards in a circle around them, "We are anything but human. We just look the part, but when I fly up in the sky and command the elements or when you bare your teeth and flex your claws made of unbreakable metal, they remember we are mutants. They think of us as weapons that will one day get tired of sharing this planet with them, and when the time comes we'll all just get together and commit genocide."

"What they think doesn't matter though."

"It does."

"Not to me. You matter but damnit, not them!" He unconsciously placed his hand atop hers and never took his gaze away from her own.

"I'm used to it being me and the team against the world. But I never could say I was _with _another against the whole lot of them. I could never lay claim to one woman. Partly because it's my fault, the other part is because I was chasing after something I could never have. Maybe there was a point in my life where I had a wife, the love of my life, but that part of me is long gone. I can't even remember shit before the 80's. But you are the first woman that I can ever recall calling my own, I ain't gotta worry about whether or not your man is gonna trip over where you're at, or who you're with. Why? Cause I am that guy, but I know for a fact you're loyal as hell. And you don't care one bit about what they think any more than I do."

"Us against the world huh..."

"Always darlin, always."


	13. Chapter 13

A World Full of Your Betters

The world is so full of connecting roads it's hard to tell where one begins and where another ends. Think of it all as a storyline, that connects to other storylines and lay's the foundation for even more storylines. The domino effect in place continues no matter what path is chosen, and the after effects of one man's decision will be felt for years to come. No matter how small, or how large, a single decision can set the tone for a relationship between two or more people, or the entire course of one's life. For some, their decisions affect millions, and these select men and women shoulder this responsibility day in and day out, with no complaints either mind you.

Being a hero, isn't all that it's made to be in the movies, there are so many different shades of grey that exist in this new age that good and evil are no longer two definitive structures for a man or woman to live by. What's the point of teaching your children right from wrong when society will turn your teachings inside out, further proving that morality and values have a meager presence in the world today? Everyday, we draw our foot across the sand to make that "line" we dare you to cross. And each time, someone crosses it and says, "What's next?" Then we have to ask ourselves...

What the hell do I do now?

Our back's get pressed further and further to the wall, and eventually, we begin to lose our grip on our rationale; like animals pressed against the wall we lash out blindly, hoping to send our aggressor reeling, maybe we'll get some proper breathing room along the way so we can start thinking straight again. The thing is, you never know how long you can keep going before you get tired.

Fighting the good fight becomes a waste of energy, and you wonder what's the point anymore. You're so knee deep in debt that you can't even bring it upon yourself to groom in the morning because you're so ashamed at the decisions you've made, you start wondering how the guy next door to you is managing. And once you walk outside and you see that guy, you're instantly reminded of how lucky he got it.

Wife, two kids, golden retriever named Fido, the guy's got it made in the shade.

The guy catches your gaze and instantly brightens up, you guys have been cool for years, and every so now and then you go out for drinks together and the bar not too far from here. He waves, and you wave back, but you want to vomit, or at the most trade skin with the guy so you could see what it's like to bet set for once.

He gets into the car, and drives off with his family to catch the ballgame, they all have jersey's and ball-caps on, and by God you can't remember when the last time you seen anyone look any happier than they do...

But what you don't know is that the happy couple aren't so happy after all, and while you're laying flat on your back at night, wasted beyond good measure, the guy and his wife are going back and forth over why he just doesn't come home at the time he's supposed to...not to mention he doesn't come back smelling the same either.

We never know what goes on beyond closed doors, we can only guess and imagine what it's like to live in the "other guy's shoes." But we never think...does the other guy think the same?

* * *

Wakanda

T'Challa was getting close. From Cairo, to his home country, he was slowly but surely figuring out the killer's scent, and by the time he got to him, there would be nothing left of the bastard. This had gone on for far too long, and the attacks were getting closer and closer to T'Challa's heart. It started with some guy's he knew from back in the day that were really close to him, childhood friends and such that he met while he was still discovering what it meant to be the Black Panther. But now, hints towards his ex-wife were being dropped. Her name carved into the last dead man's chest. This was unnerving to him, as even after all this time had passed, he still held feelings for her. He had no claim over her now, but that didn't mean he couldn't look out for her. He had his duties here in Wakanda, like always, but they could wait.

Ororo needed him, and while she didn't know it yet, he was going to be there by her side again.

Soon.

* * *

The Mansion

Scott didn't know what the hell was going on anymore.

Everyone was acting so weird, well, mostly Logan but he supposed that boat had long since sailed.

He still remembered when Logan had actually shown genuine pleasure at seeing him in the morning. As if Scott had been dead for years or something.

_In his own little world, yeah maybe I was. The guy acted like it was his first time seeing me. Weirdo. _

Not to mention Jean...She was mostly the same but she started acting weird whenever Logan came around, not like before where they would damn near oogle each other like kids, but as if she herself was put off by his...newfound weirdness!

Scott couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something going on. Ororo had that look in her eye too, like things had changed recently. _Funny...it all started around that same morning when Logan had finally took that stick out his ass. And he called me the uptight one. Whatever._

Jean was shaking her head at the show Jubilee had put on, _Shit, Teen Mom again...Why is it always when I want to watch something the most, Jubes has to put this crap on._

"How can you watch this, Jubilee? It's basically visual toxic waste for kids." Jean pointed out, exasperated.

"It's not so bad. It's educational."

"Want educational? Soon as this weekend is up, we'll get educational. But this? Not even close." Jean said, crossing her arms for emphasis.

"C'mon Ms. Grey, humor me for a sec, K? This show isn't promoting getting knocked up before 18, it's detailing what _not _to do after you get knocked up before 18." She offered.

"Yeah, can't argue with that logic at all." Bobby snorted.

"Seriously Bobby, what did Marie do with your muzzle?" Jubes fired back.

"My point remains the same." Said Jean, still not buying into what Jubes was saying.

Truth be tole, Scott really didn't know why this was being televised, but he chalked that up to the society they live in just being all around weird like that. Speaking of weird, he noticed Logan had been walking around the house lately looking...content for once, as if he was actually happy to be him for once. Whatever it was that changed his whole attitude around, he was just happy not to deal with a moody, annoying Logan.

Scott shrugged, and spread his arms out on the couch, relaxing and inviting Jean in closer to him in the progress.

"See, I just don't like this chick," Jubes said suddenly, "Too ratchet for me."

* * *

Wakanda

Whoever this guy was, he was good. He moved from place to place, using subordinates and middle-men to spread his influence and cover his tracks. There was a man like this that existed once, in Cairo about twenty or so years ago, but he was long gone now. Last T'Challa heard, he was nothing but a vegetable now, on life support holding on to what little remained.

The King of Thieves, it couldn't be.

Could it?

Either way, T'Challa had to stop him. He knew that she was out there with the X-Men in America, and she knew how to protect herself. But this man had too many connections, too much power. He rifled through his dossiers on the killings. There wasn't a mark on them save for Ororo's named carved in the dead man's chest, but there was extensive brain trauma yet no actual physical damage.

The King of Thieves a mutant too?

"Shit."

T'Challa couldn't let this happen, he would have to go America to keep a closer eye on things before it was too late.

* * *

"You never told me about the thing's you've done in the past."

"I haven't? We've been going for a long time, I would have imagined I did."

"Oh, you gave me brief summaries. But no details."

"The details are the juicy part aren't they."

"Sure is."

The hillside surrounding the mansion was peaceful, and gave a good glimpse at nature. Logan was pleased to see that this was one of the things about the Mansion that never changed. He was also pleased to see Ororo enjoyed the view just as much as he did. If not more with her direct connection to the elements.

"Well, I fought in just about every war America has fought in. 'Cept for the Revolution though, but every World War? Yeah, I was there."

"How was it? Did you get close to anyone?" She asked softly, knowing if he did, he most likely outlived them before it was over.

"I couldn't die, so I guess that's a plus." He joked, garnering a small laugh from her, but in an instant he hardened, "But even then, I couldn't fight a war alone. I didn't want to, cause I knew the risks going in. I have scars, they may heal over, but I get them. Shot, blew away, stabbed, you name it, it happened. Hell, I took in radiation from a A-Bomb, still standing. But that ain't what you asked, you wanted to know if I got close to anyone? Had to, only way to win. No bond, no squad, no squad, no victory. Every man is your brother, and if you can't sit in a foxhole for hours together, then y'all ain't gonna win. That simple."

He finished in his usual gruff manner, and some would think he was pissed off, but containing it just for their sakes. But Ororo knew this was just his way of dealing with trauma. Brushing it off by being blunt and stern.

"I had a brother, well, have, cause he's just like me and I doubt he's dead. Goes by Sabretooth."

He looked at her expecting some sort of recognition, she gave a frown, but beyond that nothing more.

"He was in Magneto's group when all that shit with Rogue went down. Big and hairy looking guy? Had huge nails? Hates manicures?"

"I recall a hairy guy, so I suppose I can see the relation." She joked, running her hand through his hair and scratching it for him. Earning a satisfied hum for her efforts.

"I ain't that bad anymore darlin'."

"Still sexy though."

He gave her a smirk, which she returned as she shamelessly took in his form. He supposed she had that right, after all he had done pretty much the same.

"Things like that don't change with the times sweet thing. But seriously, yeah I got close to people. Many good men died, and even though they weren't on me and my brother's side, I'm sure I killed many good men with families counting on daddy to make it back home. But eventually me and my brother got hooked up with a team that was put together to "fight the good fight." That's just bullshit 'Ro. There ain't no good fight, cause killing got to em all in time. There was no discrimination anymore. Innocents started dyin' so I left. I'm a killer, but I don't point the gun at anyone. There's the difference between me and my brother. I know who deserves it and who doesn't."

"But do we get to be judge, jury, and executioner? Is it our right to take a life because we deem it fit?"

Logan absorbed this, but without hesitiation said, "Yes."


End file.
